Hymn ku czci tych, którzy bez końca upadają
by Pirania
Summary: 1927 rok. Odbywa się pogrzeb i wesele, a Sherlock Holmes uczy Johna Watsona, jak odpuszczać. Kontynuacja uniwersum "Interludiów...". Tłumaczenie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hymn ku czci tych, którzy bez końca spadają**

Tytuł oryginału: A Hymn to the Endlessly Falling

Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)

Tłumaczka: Pirania

Beta: Verbena

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna

* * *

Tego ranka Holmes pocałował mnie pośrodku swego ogrodu. Był zamyślony, ale jak zwykle pełen wigoru. Ponad nami, po niebie, płynęły pulchne chmury w kształcie owieczek. Potem mój przyjaciel oddalił się, trzymając pod pachą swój cienki kapelusz, a ja przypomniałem sobie, że taki był – w każdym razie oficjalnie – jego powód dla przeprowadzki do Sussex. Powodem tym było mianowicie całowanie mnie poza czterema ścianami naszego mieszkania. Holmes nigdy nie robi niczego tylko z jednego powodu, ale sądzę, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się do tego choćby zbliżył, to wtedy, gdy przenosiliśmy się do Sussex. Chyba można mi wybaczyć, iż nie od razu skojarzyłem, że właśnie podarowano mi ten konkretny skarb – powód, dla którego nasza chatka w ogóle zaistniała. Po pierwsze, nie należy po mnie oczekiwać myślenia o niczym konkretnym, kiedy on mnie całuje. A po drugie, był to rok 1927 i mieszkaliśmy tam – mniej więcej, z kilkoma przerwami w międzyczasie – od dwóch dekad.

Z namysłem przetarłem szmatką sosnowy stół kuchenny. Sprząta u nas Martha, ale ostatnimi czasy tylko raz na dwa tygodnie, gdyż wiedziemy coraz bardziej samotniczy żywot. To miało ulec zmianie za trzy dni – wybieraliśmy się do Londynu, więc zastanawiałem się, jak sprawy stoją. Pisałem właśnie coś, co okazywało się okropnym opowiadankiem; paskudny chaos, który wydawał mi się autoplagiatem. Pomyślałem, że mam coraz większe problemy z pamięcią. Więc po prostu stanąłem w naszej czystej, małej kuchni, trzymałem niebieską lnianą szmatkę i wspominałem.

Na przykład wspominałem nasz przyjazd tutaj. Przywieźliśmy ze sobą torby i walizki, i kufry, a wrzesień wydłużał cienie dookoła. Holmes miał wtedy tylko pięćdziesiąt jeden lat, więc na obecne standardy był jeszcze młody. Część jego włosów wciąż była kruczoczarna – tak naprawdę dobre trzy czwarte, jeśli nie liczyć srebrzystych skroni. Piękne, gibkie ciało pozostawało nienaruszone, jeśli pominąć tysiące drobnych krzywd, które jego prawa dłoń wyrządza lewemu ramieniu. To było przed wybuchami, przed Wojną, której żaden z nas się nie spodziewał, a która pochłonęła świat.

Mój przyjaciel wskazał domek ruchem głowy i uśmiechnął się. Był to bardzo specjalny, kapryśny uśmieszek, który nie jest chłodną kalkulacją, a z którego on niemal nigdy nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Czuję się dość absurdalnie, przyznając, jaki wpływ mają na mnie te nieświadome uśmiechy. Czczę je niczym pielgrzym relikwie.

\- Co sądzisz? – zapytał.

Tak się składa, że byliśmy właśnie potwornie skłóceni. Pewnego popołudnia miesiąc wcześniej wpadł do salonu i ogłosił, że przeprowadzamy się do Sussex, więc niech lepiej zacznę pakować rzeczy. Zapytałem, czy naprawdę się spodziewa, że rzucę wszystko, opuszczę miasto, które obaj kochamy, i zamieszkam na odludziu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem na oczy. Odparł, że owszem i żebym nie zapomniał kupić lżejszych letnich ubrań. Takiego zachowania mogę się po nim spodziewać, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest nieznośne. Szczerze mówiąc, przez tę przewidywalność staje się jeszcze bardziej niewybaczalne. Pozwoliłem więc, by każda potencjalnie irytująca rzecz podczas podróży irytowała mnie jeszcze bardziej. Mówiąc otwarcie, nie odezwałem się do niego od ponad godziny.

Ale potem… potem spojrzałem.

\- Będziemy tu mieszkać? – zapytałem bez tchu, jak dziecko.

Holmes zaśmiał się. Zobaczyłem kątem oka, jak pochyla głowę – inaczej bym się nie zorientował.

\- Chciałeś, żebym to zobaczył na własne oczy – stwierdziłem. – Pozwoliłeś mi się na siebie obrażać przez cztery tygodnie, byle tylko nie zniszczyć niespodzianki.

\- Jeśli ci przykro, możesz mi to wynagrodzić – odparł. – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Ja też nie miałem nic przeciwko. Obawiam się, że nigdy nie mam nic przeciwko. Wynagrodziłem mu to, kiedy tylko wnieśliśmy bagaże do środka i przetestowaliśmy działanie zamka i klucza w naszych nowych drzwiach wejściowych. Uklęknąłem przed nim, tworząc zupełnie inny rodzaj zamka i klucza. Nie sądzę, żeby się tego spodziewał, gdyż po tym, jak drgały mu mięśnie brzucha poznałem, że znów się śmieje – jak już wspomniałem, wtedy jeszcze jego śmiechu nie słyszałem – i wszystko było dobrze. Wszystko, pomyślałem. Będziemy tu szczęśliwi. Jak mogłem kiedykolwiek w niego wątpić? Kiedy klęczę przed nim w taki sposób, zawsze gładzi moje brwi kciukami, i dokładnie to zrobił wtedy.

Przypomniałem sobie, że to było dawno temu. Bardzo dawno temu. I nie miało nic wspólnego z żadnym śledztwem. Co wydarzyło się nie tak dawno?

\- Pszczoły – powiedział trzy miesiące później, rzucając podręcznik na moje biurko, przy którym pisałem opowiadanie… i to dobre opowiadanie, bardzo dobre, jedno z tych, które ludzie kochają. Był środek zimy.

\- Nie – odparłem.

\- Tak – odpowiedział. Bił od niego blask. – Muszę je mieć. Są fascynujące, Watsonie. Czy wiedziałeś, że o lokalizacji nektaru powiadamiają się za pomocą zawiłego tańca?

\- Nie. I nie. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego błogo.

\- Zrobię dla ciebie miód – powiedział, a każde słowo brzmiało absolutnie nieprzyzwoicie.

\- Kuszące – przyznałem, bo tak było. Ponadto właśnie zadecydował, że to jest odpowiedni moment, by usiąść mi na kolanach i położyć dłoń o długich palcach na moim policzku i linii szczęki. Bardzo rozpraszające.

\- Sam będę jadł miód – zaproponował. Było to dużo sprytniejsze posunięcie.

Na wiosnę mieliśmy już pszczoły. Teraz je lubię. Holmes kocha je tak, jak kocha wszystko, czego do końca nie rozumie. To musi być przekleństwo – rozumieć tyle rzeczy. Nie od razu się tego o nim nauczyłem; nie od razu zrozumiałem, że częściowo kocha mnie dlatego, że go zadziwiam. Osobiście mam się za bardzo prostego człowieka. Moje pobudki są łatwe do zrozumienia i staram się nigdy nie robić niczego bez przyczyny. Biorąc więc pod uwagę moją stałość, czasem się zastanawiam, czemu Holmes patrzy na mnie tak, jak patrzy na fascynujące miejsca zbrodni. Ale jeśli go zdumiewam, to na zdrowie, może mieć mnie i może mieć pszczoły. A miód prosto z plastra naprawdę jest cudownie świeży. Nie posiadam się ze szczęścia, że kupiliśmy wtedy pierwszy ul.

Ale to było tak bardzo dawno temu. Chociaż opierałem się ze wszystkich sił, mój mózg domagał się, bym przypomniał sobie coś ważnego, co stało się ostatnio.

I odniosłem porażkę. Więc przypomniałem sobie poranek. Nie chciałem, ale jednak to zrobiłem. Przypomniałem sobie godzinę dziesiątą trzydzieści rano.

Przechodziłem przez jadalnię, by przygotować imbryk herbaty. Czytałem właśnie znakomity artykuł i byłem zupełnie pogodzony ze światem. A potem usłyszałem odległy dźwięk kroków i zobaczyłem przez okno, jak Holmes biegnie ku domowi. Biegł równo i sprężyście, tak jak zawsze, kiedy chce oszczędzić czas, chociaż tak naprawdę się nie spieszy, jednakże i tak poczułem serce w gardle. Powinienem był zareagować inaczej, gdyż tysiące razy wcześniej byłem świadkiem takiego biegu; oznacza on przede wszystkim, że nic niepokojącego się nie wydarzyło, ale jednak nie byłem w stanie się opanować. Holmes wślizgnął się tylnymi drzwiami, a kiedy wszedł, zobaczyłem nad jego nosem drobną zmarszczkę bólu.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytałem natychmiast.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

Holmes podszedł do zlewu i, idealnie spokojny, odkręcił kurki. To było do niego bardzo podobne. Kilkakrotnie widziałem, jak Sherlock Holmes niemal umierał, nie wydając z siebie nawet jęku.

\- Do diabła, co się stało?! – wybuchnąłem.

Mój przyjaciel zamarł na chwilę, a potem odwrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć.

\- Zwykle użądlenia pszczół mi nie przeszkadzają – wycedził – ale to akurat znajduje się między pierwszym a drugim kłykciem palca wskazującego mojej lewej dłoni i będzie bardzo przeszkadzać podczas gry na skrzypcach, o ile szybko nie wyjmę żądła. Doktorze – dodał, wzdychając.

\- Oczywiście. Pozwól, że ci pomogę – zaproponowałem ze wstydem.

Podszedłem do zlewu i stanąłem przy moim przyjacielu. Niestety, oświetlenie było tam o wiele lepsze – nie żeby Holmes potrzebował światła, by przejrzeć moje myśli. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zostałem już wcześniej poinformowany, że nie musi nawet na mnie patrzeć, by odczytać ścieżki mojego umysłu. W tamtej chwili, oczywiście, zapomniał zupełnie o użądleniu, i podniósł mój podbródek, by spojrzeć mi w twarz. Jego palce były zimne i mokre.

\- Czy będziesz się zachowywał w taki sposób… - Machnął ręką w pełnym elegancji geście - …już zawsze? Kiedy podrapię sobie palce w ogrodzie albo rozboli mnie głowa, albo, na przykład, będę odczuwał ból w całym ciele, co zdarza się dość często?

\- Spróbuję się opanować – przysiągłem. – Obiecuję.

Przerwałem rozmyślania. Przetarłem jeszcze raz blat stołu, by wytrzeć wilgoć. Ale wciąż kręciło mi się w głowie i czułem się, jakbym zapadał się w myśli, których wcale nie chciałem roztrząsać.

Czułem się tępym, ociężałym, starym, bezużytecznym głupcem.

Usiadłem.

Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio dość często czuję się, jakbym spadał. Tylko tak umiem to ubrać w słowa.

Był rok 1927 i przeżyliśmy już dwa ataki serca. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu oba mnie zaskoczyły. A mówiąc „my", mam na myśli Holmesa, chociaż osobiście odczułem każdy nieznośny, bolesny, wypełniony cierpieniem moment obu z nich. Mam siedemdziesiąt pięć lat, a on jest dwa lata ode mnie młodszy, więc obaj jesteśmy starymi ludźmi. Nie umiem powiedzieć, dlaczego przy pierwszej okazji zaskoczyło mnie, że człowiek, który od wielu lat zażywa narkotyki, doświadczył jednej z najbardziej przewidywalnych konsekwencji tego nałogu, ale byłem zdruzgotany. Potem zadbaliśmy o solidny zapas nitrogliceryny i problem został tymczasowo rozwiązany. Po drugim razie, wstrząśnięty, odchodziłem od zmysłów przez cztery dni – dni, które właśnie dobiegały końca – a ja za nic nie mogłem dojść do siebie.

Kiedy w minionym tygodniu ocaliłem mu życie, pięknie mnie przeprosił. A potem natychmiast popadł w melancholię.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem cię stawiać w takiej sytuacji – wyszeptał.

\- Nigdy nie chcesz stawiać mnie w żadnej sytuacji.

Trzaśnięcie wieka apteczki zabrzmiało w niewielkim pokoju zbyt głośno. Powiedziało to, czego ja bym nigdy nie powiedział. Powiedziało: „Postawiłeś mnie w piekielnej sytuacji. I owszem – nigdy tego nie chciałeś". Nie tracę czasu na zastanawianie się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby krzywdził mnie z rozmysłem. Wszak nigdy tego nie zrobił i nigdy nie zrobi; ta świadomość jest jedną z tysięcy rzeczy, które sprawiają, że nie tylko go toleruję, ale potrzebuję, chociaż sprawia mi ból. Gdyby mógł zmienić całą swoją naturę tak, by już nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzić, zrobiłby to bez zawahania, nawet jeśli miałoby być to najboleśniejsze doświadczenie na świecie. To jedna z najsmutniejszych prawd o nim, jakie znam.

\- Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że to nigdy nie była najlepsza część mnie – wyznał cicho. Siedział po turecku w koszuli na naszym łóżku i patrzył za okno. Był niezwykle blady nawet jak na siebie.

Przełknąłem coś, co wydawało mi się głazem, i odwróciłem się.

\- Masz na myśli swoje serce?

Wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową.

\- Ty tępy, przewrotny, próżny imbecylu – warknąłem. – W takim razie bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co uważasz za najlepszą część siebie.

\- Nie wiem. – Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. – Kiedyś miałem całkiem niezłe dłonie. Johnie, powiedziałbym, że „tępy" to lekka przesada, nie sądzisz?

Wtedy go pocałowałem. Pocałowałem go, bo któregoś dnia umrze, nie wiedząc, że jego serce jest jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu dane mi było poznać. Kiedyś sądziłem, że w końcu się o tym przekona. Ale tak nie będzie; jeśli kochanie go od czterdziestu lat nie przekonało go do tego faktu, to nie wiem, co innego mogłoby. Ja zrobiłem co w mojej mocy.

Holmes wszedł do środka i zastał mnie wpatrzonego z niechęcią w do połowy skończony rękopis, bardzo czysty stół kuchenny, niebieską szmatkę i własne dłonie. Muszę przyznać, że nie był to widok typowy dla naszego domostwa.

\- No dobrze, mów – powiedział, siadając na stole przede mną i krzyżując w łydkach swoje długie nogi.

\- Jesteś niezwykle zajmującym rozmówcą – odparłem dość niesprawiedliwie. – Nie umiem opisać tej historii. Nie umiem opisać tego, co się wydarzyło, ani nawet tego, co się nie wydarzyło.

\- Czemu więc ją piszesz?

\- Słucham?

Jasne, wygięte brwi mego przyjaciela drgnęły z namysłem.

\- Nie sprawia ci przyjemności ani jej pisanie, ani czytanie i nie potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Tak się składa, że wiem, że nie potrzebujesz pieniędzy, gdyż jestem dość zamożny, a twoje tantiemy są wprost nieprzyzwoite. Więc dlaczego ją piszesz?

Wiedziałem doskonale, czemu piszę mimo tych wszystkich czynników, a on miał stuprocentową rację. Ale powód nie był jego sprawą. A Holmes ma tendencję do odkrywania przez przypadek rzeczy, które nie są jego sprawą. Kupiłem więc sobie trochę czasu.

\- Jestem w okropnym nastroju – przyznałem, odpychając od siebie kartki. – Od wieków już nie byłem w Londynie – chyba minęły ze dwa lata? – i chyba boję się, że nie rozpoznam miasta. Albo nie rozpoznam… ludzi. Ludzi, których znaliśmy od lat, a którzy nie są Lestrade'em. Albo też boję się, że zupełnie tracę moje pojęcie o ludzkości.

\- Potrzeba więcej niż dwóch lat, żeby wybudować Londyn na nowo – odparł mój przyjaciel spokojnie. – I niech Bóg się nad tobą zlituje w dniu, w którym stracisz swoje pojęcie o ludzkości, gdyż mieszkasz z dość niepoprawnym przedstawicielem tego gatunku.

\- Jest całkiem znośny. – Przez chwilę bawiłem się jego długimi palcami; nigdy nie znudziłem się tą czynnością. – Co teraz robisz?

\- Co tylko chcesz. Muszę napisać cztery listy, ale mogę to zrobić później.

Wyciągnął swoją wolną dłoń i przeciągnął opuszkami palców po moim karku. Niestety, chociaż dotyk ten wywarł na mnie dokładnie taki efekt jak zwykle, to nie tego chciałem. Nie chciałem tego od dokładnie czterech dni, co było dla nas dość nietypowe, ale wierzyłem, że jak do tej pory moja powściągliwość była usprawiedliwiona. Raz po prostu spałem, a on aż do rana trwał skulony w fotelu przy kominku. Raz udało mi się ułożyć przy nim tak wygodnie, że temat po prostu się nie pojawił. Raz, podczas leniwego popołudnia, udałem, że właśnie doznałem literackiego objawienia, więc wspaniałomyślnie zapewnił mi spokój.

\- Jedziemy do miasta – powiedziałem, łapiąc jego dłoń i całując ją krótko.

\- Czyżby? A mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

\- Od tygodni nie bawiliśmy się w detektywów. Tyle rzeczy musimy się dowiedzieć bez zadawania pytań. Na przykład – czy prawnuczka pani Fairfax już się urodziła? Czy pan Brown sprzedał południowozachodnie pastwisko, czy też jak zawsze wycofał się w ostatniej chwili, bo jego najlepszy pies pasterski został tam pochowany? Czy madame DuBois naprawdę zamierza przyjąć pod swój dach obłąkanego bratanka na lato?

\- Jak mniemam, wszystkie te ważkie kwestie mam wydedukować?

\- Potrzebuję światła. – Jeszcze raz popchnąłem przeklęte papiery. – I hałasu, i dwóch albo trzech piw, i przypuszczam, że wtedy dojdę do siebie.

\- Przejdźmy się więc spacerem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I odmawiam siedzenia w „Lwie i Jeleniu", jeśli w zasięgu wzroku będzie znajdować się George Haversham. Jeśli będzie w zasięgu wzroku, pójdę sobie. Jeśli będzie niewidoczny, ale obecny i wyczuwalny, pójdę sobie. Jeśli jego niechybne nadejście będzie można logicznie wywnioskować, pójdę sobie.

Jedna z nieprzewidzianych konsekwencji napisania bardzo popularnej serii opowiadań wydawała się w 1927 bardzo oczywista – mianowicie, Sherlock Holmes nie był w stanie zrobić dwóch kroków, nawet w Sussex, bez napotkania… nie do końca wiem, jak ich nazwać. Może „wielbicieli", chociaż żaden z nich nie znał go osobiście. „Fanatycy" to chyba lepsze słowo.

Na szczęście w lokalnym pubie bywał tylko jeden z nich. Nazywał się George Haversham. Pewnego razu Holmes musiał znieść ponadgodzinną dyskusję na temat tego, jakiego węża konkretnie hodował doktor Grimesby Roylott; rozmówca poinformował mego przyjaciela z całą powagą, że nie ma takiego gatunku jak żmija błotna. Pomyłki tego rodzaju to oczywiście moja wina – czasem są celowe, czasem nie. Holmes tolerował tę sytuację tylko dlatego, że kątem oka widział, jak się śmieję; ostatecznie wygłosił kilka strasznych kłamstw na temat sekretnych hinduskich hodowli zwierząt nieznanych współczesnej nauce, czym tylko bardziej mnie rozbawił. Następnym razem, kiedy mój przyjaciel sączył portera, a Haversham bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, czy jego znajomość z Irene Adler była bardziej zażyła, niż założyłby przeciętny obserwator, Holmes bardzo grzecznie zapytał go (i tutaj cytuję): „Czy byłoby bardzo nie po pana myśli, gdyby się pan odpierdolił, gdyż pan Peters wynajął mnie, żebym jak najuważniej obserwował barmana, aby upewnić się, czy nalewa należne porcje whiskey?".

\- George Haversham nie chce od ciebie niczego poza poważaniem – stwierdziłem chytrze.

\- I moim czasem. Groteskowymi ilościami mego czasu. Och, i jeszcze pragnie całej mojej osobistej historii. Oraz zapewne mieszków moich włosów. To szaleniec.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowy. – Udałem współczucie. – Odkrył, że biały słoń mieszka w jego własnej wiosce. Skoro już go raz zobaczył, nieludzkim jest oczekiwać, że biedak powstrzyma się od…

\- Chyba wreszcie postradałeś zmysły. Szkoda, na kilka dni przed weselem! A tak go wyczekiwałeś.

\- Ale nie tak bardzo, jak George Haversham wyczekuje choćby mignięcia rzymskiego nosa…

\- Ależ nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Powiem mu, że ukryłeś wiele moich mrocznych tajemnic i musi je wydobyć z ciebie nad talerzem mięsa w cieście.

Mięso w cieście, które podaje się w „Lwie i Jeleniu", jest tylko odrobinę lepsze od jedzenia, które jadałem podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Holmes podniósł jedną z kartek i zmrużył oczy. Wyciągnął okulary do czytania z kieszeni swojego płaszcza w kolorze kości słoniowej, wsunął je na nos i natychmiast przestał mrużyć oczy.

\- Świat cię uwielbia – podsumowałem.

\- No cóż, przeczytawszy to, mogę stwierdzić, że moja popularność jest jednak usprawiedliwiona. Nawet kiedy brakuje talentu, by rozpoznać geniusz… bo talentu nie ma, a przeciętność aż się przelewa… nawet wtedy nic tak nie przyspiesza bicia serca jak kwiecisty melodramat. Chodźmy więc – powiedział, odkładając ostrożnie kartkę. – Aż boję się pomyśleć, jakie zdanie może pojawić się po: „Holmes wbił ostrze w trupa aż po rękojeść, a w jego przenikliwych, szarych oczach pojawiły się iskry".

\- Ale tak było – zauważyłem. – Byłem tam. Widziałem cię.

\- Byłeś tam – zgodził się, pochylając się, by mnie pocałować. To był krótki, suchy, wspaniały pocałunek. - Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu muszą tam być też wszyscy inni. Weź laskę. Havershamowie tego świata nigdy nie piją przed piątą, mamy więc przewagę.

Oczywiście, nie mogłem odpowiedzieć na to prawie zadane pytanie. Pomyślałem, że nie mogę na nie opowiedzieć ani teraz, ani nigdy. Lista rzeczy, którymi zajmuje się Sherlock Holmes, a od których wolałbym się trzymać jak najdalej, jest bardzo długa. Jedną z nich jest jego skłonność do odkrywania samego sedna moich najgorszych i niezupełnie świadomych dziwactw. Więc walczyłem z czasem, czekając na moment, w którym wydrze surowy kawałek z mego serca i zaprezentuje mi go. Przez całkowity przypadek, oczywiście. Zamiast tego poszedłem po swój kapelusz i laskę.

xxx

Ostatecznie wspaniale spędziliśmy czas w „Lwie i Jeleniu". Holmes zawsze jest wspaniały, kiedy tego po nim oczekuję, George'a Havershama nigdzie nie było, a ja na trzy godziny zapomniałem o problemach. Potem wróciliśmy do domu, by spożyć kolację złożoną z chleba, sera, miodu i świeżego groszku prosto z ogrodu mego przyjaciela. Popołudnie było zbyt idylliczne, by można było przewidzieć to, co miało nastąpić. Powinienem był oczekiwać nieuchronnej konfrontacji, ale, szczerze mówiąc, pod tym względem zupełnie zawiodłem. Nie jestem głupcem. Holmes – który nie stanowi najlepszego materiału porównawczego – pierwszy to przyzna. Jednakże bywam nadmiernie optymistyczny. Tak jak przy tej okazji.

Mówiąc krótko – chyba nie będę w stanie opowiedzieć o tym inaczej – przygotowaliśmy się do snu. Pół godziny czytałem, podczas gdy Holmes napisał wspomniane wyżej listy. Przygasiliśmy światła. Położyliśmy się do łóżka, przysunęliśmy do siebie tak jak zazwyczaj, a dłoń mojego przyjaciela powędrowała w dół, w okolice, które tęskniły za jego uwagą od dokładnie czterech dni.

A ja zmartwiałem, przerażony prawdopodobnymi konsekwencjami. Boże, zmiłuj się. Tak jakby brak werbalnego komunikatu kiedykolwiek przeszkodził w czymś Sherlockowi Holmesowi.

\- Co się dzieje, do diabła? – zapytał niespokojnie.

\- Ależ nic – odparłem szybko. – Jestem dość zmęczony.

\- Nie jesteś.

Była to szczera prawda, więc modliłem się, by raz – jeden, jedyny raz – myśleć szybciej od niego. Równie dobrze mogłem się modlić, by pofrunąć.

\- Moja…

\- Noga cię nie boli, nie boli cię też ramię ani dłoń – przerwał natychmiast. – Niech to diabli, co ja zrobiłem? Powiedz wreszcie, będę mógł pięknie przeprosić i wrócić do…

\- To niezupełnie… niezupełnie bezpieczne – wykrztusiłem.

Holmes poruszył się. Zapalił elektryczne światło. Mój przyjaciel uważa technologię za dobrodziejstwo. Podobnie jak ja. Jednak czasem tęsknię za światłem lamp gazowych. Tak jak tęsknię za wieloma innymi rzeczami.

Mój przyjaciel uklęknął. Był bardzo pociągający z nagą piersią i smukłą sylwetką, która zawsze budziła we mnie najbardziej pierwotne instynkty. Wbił we mnie parę oczu, które przypominały sztylety. Nie boję się go nawet, gdy wpada w taki nastrój, ale jestem dostatecznie bystry, by stąpać ostrożnie w jego obliczu.

\- Bezpieczne – powtórzył. – Sugerujesz, że czynność, którą podejmowaliśmy… jakieś tysiące razy, Johnie? Dziesiątki tysięcy? Liczyłeś może? Bo ja się pogubiłem.

Zmilczałem.

\- …jest niebezpieczna – dokończył oschle. – Proszę, oświeć mnie, podaj przyczynę.

Przysięgam na mój honor, przemyślałem odpowiedź. Co mogła oznaczać dla mnie, dla niego, dla nas. Przemyślałem każdy wariant. Poza tymi, które ignorowałem, oczywista. W końcu zdecydowałem, że skoro i tak nie umiem mu skłamać, bez sensu jest podejmowanie prób.

\- Nie jesteś zupełnie zdrowy – odpowiedziałem.

Biedny Holmes odsunął się przynajmniej o centymetr. Może ze trzy razy w życiu widziałem, jak to robi. Nigdy spowodowała tego bliskość żmij błotnych, psów z piekła rodem albo morderców z bronią w rękach. Taki ruch czynił jedynie wtedy, gdy mówiłem mu coś paskudnego. Nie jestem dumny z tego, że umiem wzbudzić w nim lęk przeważający strach o własne życie. Nie jestem dumny, że zrobiłem to kilkakrotnie. Nie jestem dumny z ani jednej sekundy tych chwil i mam na swoją obronę tylko tyle, że działałem zawsze w jak najlepszej wierze. Niełatwo mieszkać z człowiekiem, który niemal zawsze ma nad tobą przewagę; nie, kiedy jest się obdarzonym siłą woli i wybuchowym temperamentem. Nigdy nie próbował mnie kontrolować; po prostu zawsze jest jakieś pięć minut przede mną. Ta wyrwa w chronologii prowadzi do moich potwornych pomyłek. Oczywiście, należy ich oczekiwać, ale świadomość, że skrzywdziłem go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny – wliczając w to ludzi, którzy mieli taki szczery zamiar – i to wielokrotnie, jest okropna. Gdybym był skłonny do wybaczania, powinienem sobie wybaczyć. Ale nie jestem, jeśli tylko zbrodnia jest odpowiednio wielka.

\- Pomóż mi zrozumieć – powiedział Holmes głosem zimnym jak stal. – Za straszne uzależnienie płacę strasznymi fizycznymi konsekwencjami. A za te straszne fizyczne konsekwencję mam zapłacić zupełnie innym zestawem strasznych fizycznych konsekwencji. Dlatego, że uznałeś, iż nie wycierpiałem wystarczająco, patrząc, jak bledniesz za każdym razem, kiedy moje przeklęte ramię drga spazmatycznie. To lewe ramię, a zatem znajduje się w tym samym regionie co organ, o którym myślisz. To jeszcze nie wystarcza. Chcesz się jeszcze trochę odegrać.

Poczułem suchość w ustach.

\- Sherlocku, na miły Bóg…

\- Nie. Widzę, że chcesz czegoś jeszcze. Może powinienem zasugerować inną karę, jakąś bardziej…

\- To podłe i świetnie o tym wiesz. Chciałem cię ochronić, a nie ukarać.

\- Doskonale ci wyszło – prychnął.

\- Nie przeproszę za to, że chcę przedłużyć ci życie.

Cały gniew, każdy jego ślad razem z kryjącym się pod nim bólem, natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy. Znałem go wystarczająco dobrze, by z niepokojem myśleć o tym, co się zaraz wydarzy. Taki sygnał nigdy nie wróżył mi dobrze. Ani razu. Szczerze mówiąc, był to najgorszy znak ze wszystkich możliwych. Holmes podniósł się i stanął przy krawędzi łóżka, piorunując mnie wzrokiem. Przygładził włosy, aby wyglądać godniej, wygłaszając to, co – byłem pewien – miało być jakąś decyzją.

\- A więc żądam rozwodu – ogłosił przyjaznym tonem.

Obawiam się, że dłuższą chwilę nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Ty… ty co? – wydukałem wreszcie.

\- Żądam rozwodu. Z powodu zaniedbania obowiązków małżeńskich.

\- Ale ja… Ja tylko…

\- Albo z powodu niedopełnienia przysięgi małżeńskiej.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie, nigdy nie złożyliśmy żadnej przysięgi.

\- Nonsens. Każdy dzień do tej pory był przysięgą. Brytyjski sąd natychmiast przyznałby mi rację.

\- Ale nie wnosisz skargi przed brytyjski sąd! – zaprotestowałem, bezradnie rozkładając ręce.

\- Racja. Napiszmy to więc na kartce papieru, a ja podpiszę. W międzyczasie natomiast się wyprowadzam.

\- Dokąd się wyprowadzasz?

Wszystko było źle. Zbyt źle, bym mógł się chwilę zastanowić; zbyt źle, bym był w stanie oddychać. Z perspektywy czasu może powinno to być zabawne, ale dla mnie cała sytuacja przypominała jakiś koszmar. Chwycił koc z oparcia krzesła i zarzucił go sobie na ramiona. Zabrał poduszkę ze swojej strony łóżka. Wziął też książkę oraz okulary z szafki nocnej, i stanął – bardzo wysoki, bardzo chudy, mając na sobie jedynie cienkie, lniane spodnie od piżamy – w drzwiach naszej sypialni.

\- Niedaleko. Ostatecznie jestem u siebie. Kiedy przyniesiesz odpowiednią dokumentację, z radością ją podpiszę. Dobranoc, Watsonie.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim zdołałem zebrać się w sobie i pójść jego śladem, z przygotowanym planem. Bo pójście śladem Sherlocka Holmesa znajdującego się w takim stanie bez przygotowanego planu to bardzo zły pomysł. Usiadłem, pomyślałem, walczyłem z mdłościami i w końcu doszedłem do kilku wniosków. Żadne z nich, niestety, nie były dla mnie szczególnie pochlebne. I wszystkie były odrobinę spóźnione. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, zarzuciłem na ramiona cienki szlafrok i ruszyłem na poszukiwania.

Nie było go w kuchni. Pobiegłem na piętro, spodziewając się, że zastanę go w gabinecie, ale i tam go nie znalazłem. Nie udał się też do salonu ani do połączonej z nim jadalni, w której rok wcześniej świętowaliśmy siedemdziesiąte piąte urodziny Lestrade'a (liczba uczestników: trzech; obchody skończyły się o czwartej nad ranem). Wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

Holmes rozłożył koc na miękkiej trawie pośrodku naszej posiadłości, niedaleko ogródka, i wpatrywał się w niebo z pełnym wściekłości spokojem. Podszedłem do niego z latarenką i spojrzałem na niego.

\- Co niby robisz w moim nowym domu? – spytał chłodno.

\- Mogę wejść?

Wzruszył ramionami, co niełatwo jest zrobić elegancko, kiedy się leży. Odstawiłem latarenkę na ziemi, wkroczyłem na koc – obaj byliśmy boso – i położyłem się, by popatrzeć na gwiazdy, które obserwował.

\- Moim nieszczęsnym nawykiem – zacząłem drżącym głosem – jest tendencja do brania odpowiedzialności za kwestie, na które nie mam żadnego wpływu oraz podejmowanie się zobowiązań nieosiągalnych dla żadnego śmiertelnika. Usuwanie niebezpieczeństw z twego życia było jednym z nich, tak, i – pomijając fakt, że to niemożliwe – w tym okresie odniosłem spory sukces. Ale czasem, kiedy podejmuję się niemożliwego, przestaję jasno myśleć. Ja… pragnę cię równie mocno jak wcześniej, ale tak się bałem. Przez ostatni tydzień z trudem z tym walczyłem, i przysięgam, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, byś nie był do końca swoich dni skazany na tchórza. Proszę, wybacz mi.

Mój przyjaciel ciężko westchnął. Przesunął cudowną dłonią po twarzy. Blizny pokrywające jego pierś wydawały się całkowicie białe w świetle księżyca i przypominały sieć jedwabistych, pajęczych nitek. To piękny widok, to zawsze jest piękny widok, ale szczególnie w nocy, kiedy przypomina mi się, że mógł umrzeć tak bardzo, bardzo łatwo, ale wciąż jest mój, jest obecny i taki ciepły, i taki doskonały, kiedy moja głowa opada na jego ramię i razem zasypiamy pod kołdrą. Ale on niespecjalnie lubi słyszeć, że jego blizny są cudowne. Ja właściwie też tego nie lubię. Więc tylko patrzyłem na niego. Chciałem go dotknąć, ale jeszcze nie było mi wolno.

\- Wybaczysz mi?

\- John, daj mi chwilę.

\- Oczywiście – szepnąłem.

Próbowałem odnaleźć na niebie poszczególne konstelacje, ale nie byłem w stanie się skoncentrować. Już rozsypywałem się na kawałki, a musiałem pójść o krok dalej i pogorszyć całą sytuację. Kogo obchodzą gwiazdy, kiedy Sherlock Holmes leży tuż obok, a ty właśnie zrobiłeś coś głupiego i nieodwracalnego? Poddałem się po kilku znakach zodiaku. Nie chciałem patrzyć na nic w Sussex, jeśli on nie będzie patrzył na to ze mną i dokładnie to stanowiło problem, dokładnie to doprowadzało do nikczemnych…

\- Kochanie, czy mogę zadać ci dość potworne pytanie?

\- Tak – odpowiedziałem natychmiast.

Podparł się na łokciu i zwrócił w bok, by na mnie spojrzeć.

\- Czy nie wydaje ci się, że proszenie mnie, bym nie umarł, jest odrobinę niesprawiedliwe z twojej strony? Bo nie jestem w stanie sprostać temu wyzwaniu.

Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę. W gardle utkwiło mi coś bardzo gorzkiego i bolesnego.

\- Tak – wyszeptałem.

\- Widzisz, nie oczekiwałem, że przeżyję rok tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy – mówił miękkim głosem. – Ty prawdziwym cudem przeżyłeś tysiąc dziewięćset osiemnasty, a i ty nie podołasz takiemu wyzwaniu. Nie uważasz, że możemy spędzić czas w lepszy sposób?

\- Tak, tak, zgadzam się ze wszystkim, ale nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.

\- O mojej śmierci?

\- Nie. O tym, jak wyglądasz, kiedy twoje serce nie bije. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki to widok.

\- Ale doskonale wiem, jakie to odczucie. Zapewniam pana, doktorze – warknął. – Tyle pamiętam, więc będę wdzięczny, jeśli docenisz moją wyobraźnię i zapytasz samego siebie, czy jestem teraz z siebie dumny, że odstawiłem takie koszmarne przedstawienie. I to dwukrotnie.

\- Przez ostatnie cztery dni moje zachowanie było zupełnie pozbawione sensu – jęknąłem.

\- Nie będę zaprzeczał. Bo jeśli uważasz, że ból serca zelżeje, kiedy będziesz sobie odmawiał…

\- Przestań, proszę. Wiem, że postąpiłem podle. Zapomnij o swoim sercu, zapomnij o wszystkim… możemy się wymienić. To wszystko, czego od ciebie chcę, a ty moje serce już posiadasz.

\- Wspaniały handel. Coś niezrównanego za coś zepsutego. Czasem, Johnie, jesteś absolutnym idiotą, nie mogę ci tego odmówić.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale powiedz, że znów mnie poślubisz. Proszę. Tylko to powiedz.

Holmes zastanowił się. Zawahał się. Przysunął się bliżej i odgarnął włosy z mojego czoła. Sięgnął po swoje okulary, założył je i spojrzał mi w oczy, pokazując całym sobą, że zaraz powie coś bardzo poważnego. Coś o ogromnym znaczeniu dla nas obu. W poświacie księżyca był cały szary, a najbardziej szare były jego oczy. Nie przeżyłbym bez niego ani jednego dnia. Czekałem, aż wyda najsurowszy wyrok, a moje serce biło bardzo mocno.

\- Oczekuję aktu wyjątkowo rozpustnej sodomii – obwieścił.

Przygryzłem wargę, by ukryć uśmiech, ale przy Sherlocku Holmesie nie ma sensu się kryć. Uśmiechnąłem się więc do niego szeroko, gwiazdy nabrały blasku i przypomniałem sobie, jak się nazywają poszczególne konstelacje.

\- Ależ oczywiście.

\- Rozpustnej – powtórzył, znów przesypując między palcami moje włosy. – Przez co rozumiem: zdeprawowanej.

\- Przystanę na każde twoje życzenie.

Zdjął okulary. Niektóre kobiety, kiedy się zestarzeją, odkrywają, że mają za mężów stworzenia zgoła nieseksualne. Może niektórzy mężczyźni – mogę tylko zgadywać, że jest zdecydowanie mniej męskich małżeństw na ziemi – cierpią z powodu podobnej straty. Ja natomiast jestem poślubiony najbardziej namiętnemu starcowi w Wielkiej Brytanii. To jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nie powinna mnie zaskakiwać. Zrobiłem ruch, by się podnieść.

\- Dokąd niby się wybierasz?

\- Z powrotem. Do środka – odparłem ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń nie mam najmniejszej ochoty tam wracać. Zrobimy to w moim domu, jeśli łaska.

Oczywiście, że tak powiedział. Ale – ponownie – najwyraźniej pozwalam mu zaskakiwać się w stopniu wręcz niepokojącym.

\- Na dworze? – zapytałem bez tchu.

\- Jakby to powiedzieć – nie zdążyłem jeszcze postawić żadnych ścian. Powiedziałem: „rozpustny", mój chłopie, możesz się spodziewać, że nie będzie lekko.

\- Nigdy bym w to nie wątpił.

Całował moją szyję, odsuwając w bok moją głowę. Gwiazdy nad nami mrugały szelmowsko.

\- Nasi najbliżsi sąsiedzi – kupiłem tę posiadłość dokładnie z tego powodu – mieszkają wystarczająco daleko, by nas nie podglądać, a wystarczająco blisko, byśmy słyszeli szczekanie ich psów. Ale już to wiesz. Zdejmij koszulę nocną.

Posłuchałem go.

\- Holmes, ja… Niczego tutaj nie mamy.

\- No cóż – powiedział, całując rozchylonymi ustami moją pierś – zobaczmy, czy jestem w stanie wykorzystać jedną część ciała, by druga stała się mokra.

Oczywiście, że był w stanie. Po dziesięciu minutach rozpadałem się na kawałki, mogąc jedynie dziękować Opatrzności, że mój przyjaciel uważa, iż jego wady odciskają się piętnem na moim ciele, więc jest w stanie wybaczyć mi największe zranienie z łatwością czterolatka. Nie, wcale nie miałem tego na myśli. Pomyłka. Wybaczenie czasem kosztuje go dużo wysiłku, tak jak kosztowało go tej nocy. Patrzyłem, jak zapomina, jak nie chce pamiętać urazy; patrzyłem na jego autokontrolę, która pozwala mu spojrzeć na cudzą winę przez zgrabne palce. Nie wolno mi mówić, że to wrodzone, podczas gdy jego umiejętność została okupiona trudną nauką. Zazdroszczę mu tej umiejętności i bardzo chciałbym sam ją posiąść, ale różnimy się od siebie, jesteśmy dwoma odrębnymi ludźmi i kochamy się na zupełnie różne sposoby. On jest w takim momencie życia, że każdy dzień jest dla niego podziękowaniem za moją obecność. A ja codziennie zachłannie pragnę go więcej. To dwie różne rzeczy, chociaż równie intensywne.

Kiedy skończyliśmy, żaden z nas nie miał ochoty na rozstanie, więc nie wstawaliśmy i nie opuszczaliśmy nowej posiadłości mego przyjaciela. Zawsze umiejętnie wybierał miejsca naszego pobytu; od pierwszego dnia. Zostaliśmy więc; moja głowa leżała na jego ramieniu, a kolano między jego nogami. Holmes sięgnął długim ramieniem po róg koca i sprawnie nas okrył.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytałem. – Nie umiem czytać myśli tak jak ty.

\- No cóż, i tak powinieneś umieć je wydedukować, gdybyś tylko był uważny. W takich chwilach mam w głowie tylko jedną myśl.

Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dawno temu powiedział mi, jaka to rzecz. Powiedział mi to, kiedy nie miał jeszcze trzydziestu lat ani światowej sławy; zanim uciekł przed śmiercią do Europy. Kiedy wciąż otrząsałem się, słysząc skrzypienie drzwi i klikanie nożycy ogrodnika; kiedy marzyłem o morfinie, nie mogąc znieść smutku, w jaki wpędzał mnie świat. Przypomniałem sobie też, że powiedział mi to, kiedy leżeliśmy mniej więcej w taki sam sposób, więc miał rację – powinienem był pamiętać.

 _Myślę tylko jedną rzecz. Spójrz na niego._

Gdyby ktoś wiedział, jaką miłością on mnie obdarzył; gdybym mógł obwieścić ją światu; gdybym pisał erotyczne wspomnienia zamiast opowiadań… nikt na świecie by w to nie uwierzył.


	2. Chapter 2

Wieczorem, na dzień przed naszą podróżą do Londynu na wesele, wszedłem do naszej sypialni, by się spakować. Czekała mnie tam szokująca niespodzianka. Sherlock Holmes stał przed wysokim lustrem, zawiązując bladoniebieski fular. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany, gołębio szary, letni garnitur z eleganckimi klapami, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Na łóżku leżało pudełko wyłożone papierem. Zatrzymałem się w drzwiach i na moment wstrzymałem oddech. Mój przyjaciel zawsze cenił modne stroje, nawet zanim był w stanie sam je sobie kupić, a jego waga pozostawała niezmienna – może poza tymi mrocznymi okresami, kiedy bywał chudszy niż być powinien. Kiedy więc Holmes zapragnie nowego garnituru, zawsze wysyła polecenie do syna krawca rezydującego w Londynie na Jermyn Street – syna tego samego krawca, u którego kupował ubrania w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.

Kiedy zobaczył w lustrze mój wyraz twarzy, jego wargi wykrzywił uśmiech.

\- Mój Boże, a myślałem, że ci się spodoba.

Powoli ruszyłem z miejsca, zakładając ramiona na piersi z krytyczną miną.

\- No cóż, nie. Nie podoba mi się.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Raczej jestem zachwycony.

Stanąwszy za nim, położyłem dłonie na jego smukłych biodrach i poczułem pod palcami kości i mięśnie. Oparłem głowę na jego ramieniu. Pachniał słodkim tytoniem do fajki, koniczyną i własną dzikością.

\- Założyłeś to po to, żeby sprawdzić jak leży, czy żeby przekonać mnie, że nie mam absolutnie żadnego ubrania, w którym mógłbym z tobą konkurować?

\- Założyłem to – mruknął, układając mankiety – bo przyszło mi do głowy, że możesz chcieć to ze mnie zedrzeć.

\- Bardzo chytrze z twojej strony.

\- Jestem niezwykle chytrym człowiekiem. Poza tym…

Już-już przesuwałem bardzo zdecydowaną dłoń po gładkim przodzie jego grafitowej kamizelki, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Westchnąłem i oparłem czoło o jego kark.

\- A więc marynarka okazała się sukcesem – zażartował. – Chwileczkę. Poślę tego kogoś do diabła.

Zrzuciwszy ze stóp ranne pantofle usiadłem na łóżku, podciągnąłem nogi i skrzyżowałem je. Usłyszałem ciche głosy, a następnie stukot zamykanych drzwi. W korytarzu rozległ się szczęk przekręcanego klucza. Nikt inny w Sussex nie zamyka drzwi na klucz, ale Holmes i ja narobiliśmy sobie wrogów, a on absolutnie odmawia pójścia spać bez sprawdzenia każdego okna i każdych drzwi. Rozczula mnie to w sposób zgoła idiotyczny. Usłyszałem, że Holmes wraca. Jego kroki były wolniejsze, bardziej rozmyślne. Stanął w drzwiach – niemożliwie przystojny i niemożliwie wysoki – i oparł się ramieniem o futrynę. Cała namiętna żartobliwość zniknęła z jego twarzy.

\- Listonosz właśnie przyniósł pilny telegram. Od Lestrade'a. Pisze, że zadzwoniłby, ale nie chciał… to znaczy, uważa, że takie rzeczy lepiej napisać niż powiedzieć.

\- Co się stało?! – wykrzyknąłem.

Holmes postukał notatką w dłoń i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Drogi przyjacielu, przed weselem musimy się udać na jeszcze jedną uroczystość. Odbędzie się rano, więc zdążymy do St. James na drugą.

\- Na miłość boską, Holmes.

\- Kolejny pogrzeb – powiedział cicho. – Przykro mi.

Nie da się dożyć siedemdziesięciu lat i nie brać udziału w ogromnej liczbie pogrzebów. Ale nie da się też do nich przyzwyczaić. Nie można się przyzwyczaić do tego, że przyjaciele umierają. Albo i w ogóle nie da się przyzwyczaić do śmierci, chociaż śmierć jest zwyczajna. Jest to, oczywiście, najzwyczajniejsza ze wszystkich rzeczy dla człowieka, który przeżył kilka wojen; zwyczajna jest dla każdego z nas. Jednakże spoglądałem w jej twarz zbyt często i marzyłem tylko o tym, by przeżyć resztę czasu, który mi pozostał, nie straciwszy kolejnej osoby, która stanowiła część mnie. Holmes podszedł z ponurą miną i podał mi telegram.

\- Och, Holmes – westchnąłem. – Nie. Nie. Myślałem, że już mu lepiej.

\- Lepiej? Lepiej niż podczas ataku zapalenia płuc? To całkiem możliwe, ale starczy wiek nie może się poprawić. Miał osiemdziesiąt sześć lat, John.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Pozwoliłem kartce upaść na podłogę. Holmes przysunął się bliżej, przygarnął moją głowę do swojej piersi i zanurzył palce w moich włosach.

\- Był dobrym człowiekiem, który przeżył dobre życie – powiedział mój przyjaciel. – I który zostawił za sobą dwie zdrowe córki i siedmioro grubiutkich wnucząt. Jedno niemal zbyt grubiutkie.

Położyłem dłonie na jego plecach i wdychałem jego zapach. Pomyślałem, że długie życie, stabilny zawód, który istnieje po to, by pomóc ludziom oraz siedmioro tłustych wnucząt… że to powinno wystarczyć. Że nie należy prosić o nic więcej. Wystarczy. Że kochanie jednego i tego samego niesamowitego geniusza od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz go ujrzałem i rozwiązanie mnóstwa nieprawdopodobnych zagadek, przeżycie tylu przygód, ile dusza zapragnie… to powinno wystarczać.

Ale miałem pewność, że nie wystarczy. Że to nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco wiele.

Następnego popołudnia wyruszyliśmy do Londynu. Nie byłem zaskoczony widząc, jak Holmes wsuwa do torby podróżnej swoje marokańskie pudełko. Kokaina jest lepsza niż morfina – o wiele bezpieczniejsza – a wiedziałem, że ten konkretny pogrzeb musi go poruszyć. Nawet, jeśli tego po sobie nie pokaże.

Jak więc mówię, nie byłem zaskoczony.

Ale aż do krwi przygryzłem wargę, by nie krzyknąć do niego: Nie możesz mnie kochać i robić sobie takich rzeczy. Nie możesz. Nie możesz. Nie możesz.

xxx

Kolejnego wieczora stałem na rogu ulicy, podczas gdy Holmes opłacał zgrabną, czarną taksówkę, i pozwalałem, by Londyn mnie pochłonął. Gładkie szklane okna i kamienie, i mokry granit, i zapach śmieci, i platany, które wydają się przyjaciółmi, i światła gazowych latarni, które wydają się braćmi. Kiedy jestem w Sussex, nie tęsknię za Londynem, ale kiedy już wracam do miasta, nigdy nie chcę go opuszczać i cierpię, dopóki znów nie zobaczę naszych poczciwych, skromnych drzwi wejściowych. A ujrzenie Holmesa pośród Londynu… Podszedł do mnie, niosąc naszą walizkę – zawsze na to nalega – a każdy jego krok był zdecydowany i pełen kociej elegancji. Zastanawiałem się, czy Londyn spędza każdą chwilę wzywając go, wyjąc za swym księciem. On przynależy do Londynu, a jednak go porzucił. Dla mnie. Gdybym to ja był Londynem, niełatwo wybaczyłbym sobie taką bezpardonową kradzież.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział, gdy przekroczyliśmy szeroką, cichą ulicę. Odłożył torbę na ziemię i nacisnął dzwonek. – Już niemal czas na kolację, a sam wiesz, że on ceni sobie punktualność.

Kiedy weszliśmy, wysokie, stateczne drzwi wiodące do salonu otworzyły się pod dłonią Holmesa i przekroczyliśmy próg. Mycroft Holmes siedział w wózku inwalidzkim z wysokim oparciem. Drzemał przed ogniem, z kasztanowym pledem na kolanach i kieliszkiem sherry stojącym tuż przy łokciu, na stoliku, obok złożonej gazety. Jego potężna, pomarszczona twarz była spokojna. Wyglądał równie krzepko jak wtedy, gdy widziałem go ostatni raz, chociaż stracił dużo włosów. Jego brat, nie cierpiący w żadnym razie na podobną przypadłość, odstawił nasze bagaże i obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Jeśli przytyjesz jeszcze chociaż odrobinę, mój bracie, nie zmieścisz się w swoim fotelu. Gdzie się wtedy podziejesz?

Mycroft natychmiast otworzył oczy, a na jego twarzy na moment odmalował się cudowny wyraz pełen czystego ciepła. Mina ta zniknęła w sekundę później, zastąpiona krzywym uśmieszkiem i typowo holmesowskim wyrazem twarzy wyrażającym spokój, dystans i niemal leniwą badawczość. Nigdy nie widziałem mniej demonstracyjnej braterskiej więzi i nigdy nie widziałem rodzeństwa tak sobie oddanego. Mój własny Holmes był równie spokojny i opanowany, a jednocześnie wyglądał, jakby pałał wewnętrznym blaskiem. Pomyślałem o moim własnym zmarłym bracie, o wszystkim tym, czym nigdy dla siebie nie byliśmy i nagle poczułem radość, że jeśli któryś z nas – albo Holmes, albo ja – mógł poznać głębię uczucia między rodzeństwem, to był to Holmes. Zasługuje na każdą sekundę tego uczucia. Pod każdym innym względem to ja jestem szczęściarzem.

\- Sherlocku, robisz się tępy. Można zbudować większe fotele. Istnieją po temu odpowiednie surowce i środki. Doktorze Watson, pana z kolei przemiło widzieć. Jak wasza podróż? Opóźnienie pociągu, mam nadzieję, nie dało się wam za bardzo we znaki – na tamtej konkretnej stacji znajduje się całkiem przyjemna kawiarnia.

\- Skąd… - zacząłem.

\- To oczywiste – westchnął mój przyjaciel. – On zna rozkład jazdy i wszystkie stacje pociągów z Eastbourne do Londynu. Żaden z nas nie wydaje się zirytowany sześćdziesięcioma ośmioma minutami spóźnienia. Ergo – nie umieramy z głodu, nie zdenerwowało nas pytanie, zatem kawiarnia. I dziękuję, Mycrofcie, zimny bażant był całkiem smaczny. Gdzie się podział Carter?

Oczy naszego gospodarza zamigotały.

\- Dałem mu wychodne aż do waszego wyjazdu. Ten człowiek do niczego się nie nadaje pod twoją obecność – nieustannie by cię zagadywał, żeby potem narzekać mi na twoje słownictwo.

\- Och, cholera – westchnął Holmes tragicznie. – A ja go miałem za wyzwolonego myśliciela.

Mycroft próbował się nie uśmiechnąć, więc zamiast tego cisnął bratu potępiające spojrzenie.

\- Tak czy inaczej, doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro wy zajmiecie gościnny pokój, to nie będziecie za nim tęsknić. Ostatecznie jestem w stanie sam pchnąć koła wózka. I – chociaż być może głupio nadinterpretuję waszą dobrą wolę – przypuszczam, że wy też dacie sobie radę z tym zadaniem.

\- Ja dam z pewnością, nawet jeśli on nie – odparłem z uśmiechem. – To bardzo troskliwe postępowanie z pana strony.

Mycroft Holmes nie jest chory. A jednak nie jest też do końca zdrowy. Zawsze wiódł raczej siedzący tryb życia, co doprowadziło do problemów z krążeniem; ponadto jego kości są bardzo kruche, a i praca płuc pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Poza tym ma osiemdziesiąt lat. Jest mu trudno przejść bez asysty więcej niż kilka metrów – zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, przez co łatwo mógłby upaść, co w perspektywie doprowadziłoby do tragedii. Przez ostatnie dwa lata całe dnie spędzał na wózku popychanym przez asystenta, któremu okazywał mniej więcej tyle uwagi, co kot okazywałby żółwiowi. Często podróżuje do nas, żeby zmienić klimat – podówczas Carter wraca do miasta i czeka, aż znów będzie potrzebny do podróży powrotnej. Czasami – chociaż ostatnio tego nie robiliśmy – to my jedziemy do Londynu. Dopiero zaczynałem pojmować, jaki szczęśliwy jestem, że tam powróciłem. Ostatni tydzień pogrążałem się w melancholii, więc wydawało mi się niemal niemożliwe, że tak łatwo jest mi poczuć szczęście – i to tylko dlatego, że ujrzałem Mycrofta i że jego brat był uszczęśliwiony jego towarzystwem.

\- Mycroft jest wcieloną troskliwością. To nie jest komplement – mruknął mój przyjaciel. – A ja naleję nam dwóm sherry, aby wypić za jego zdrowie.

Obiad był cudowny. Już samo jedzenie – homar na zimno, ozory wołowe zapiekane w cieście i delikatne kawałki gorącej wołowiny podane ze szparagami i gotowanymi ziemniakami z masłem – byłoby rozkoszne. Ale Sherlock Holmes – rozbawiony, niesiony na fali londyńskiej atmosfery oraz kompanii swojego brata – nie przestawał mówić. Mycroft Holmes także był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli zmuszony jestem przyznać, że moim zdaniem jego urok osobisty nie dorównywał urokowi osobistemu mego przyjaciela. A zatem siedziałem nad wykwintnym posiłkiem słuchając dwóch genialnych mężczyzn dyskutujących o społecznych implikacjach prac Darwina i o ustawie o kolejach, która kilka lat wcześniej połączyła angielskie koleje w cztery spółki, i o zmuszaniu Niemiec do wypłacania reparacji wojennych, i o tym, czy tapiseria powinna być uznawana za sztukę podobną malarstwu.

Wtrącałem swoje trzy grosze. Słuchałem. I byłem szczęśliwy, że tam jestem.

Po deserze, którego mój Holmes nawet nie tknął, przeprosił nas i wstał od stołu. Jego brat widział, jak spojrzałem za nim. Jak zwykle obserwował wszystko, chociaż nawet się nie starał. Od razu zauważył mój niepokój i założył, że wynika z tych samych powodów co zawsze. To, że wynika z tych samych, a jednak o wiele bardziej niepokojących powodów, na szczęście nie przyszło mu do głowy. Bardzo źle czułem się z faktem, że Mycroft nie wie nic o stanie zdrowia swego brata, ale niewiele mogłem z tym począć. Po pierwszym ataku spytałem Holmesa czy nie powinienem – albo czy Holmes nie powinien – napisać do jego brata.

\- Nikt się o tym nie dowie. Absolutnie nikt – odpowiedział lodowato.

\- Ale z całą pewnością on… - zaprotestowałem.

\- Decyzja o informowaniu o stanie mego zdrowia należy do mnie i jeśli chociaż piśniesz na ten temat memu starszemu bratu, moich uczuć względem ciebie ani ja, ani ty – zapamiętaj to, Watsonie, żaden z nas – nie uznamy za korzystne – odparł Holmes z okrucieństwem, a potem z impetem wypadł z pokoju.

Jego prośba była uzasadniona, ale niełatwa do spełnienia. I tak oto nikt nie wiedział – poza mną, ptakami w naszym ogrodzie i pszczołami w naszej pasiece. Wszystkie sekrety, które chroniłem, mogłyby wypełnić Muzeum Brytyjskie po brzegi.

\- Czy wie pan, że nigdy panu nie podziękowałem? – powiedział Mycroft. – Powinienem był zrobić to wcześniej.

\- Ależ za co? – zapytałem ze zdumieniem.

\- To na pewno nie jest łatwe.

Zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem też, że w stwierdzeniu tym nie było nawet krzty złośliwości. Mycroft po prostu znał swego brata lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedział, jakie trudności mogą bez woli Holmesa stawać się jego udziałem. Być może wiedział to lepiej niż ja. A potem poczułem taką wdzięczność, że Mycroft nie powiedział: „To nie mogło być łatwe", że miałem ochotę uścisnąć mu dłoń.

\- Jestem wytrenowanym lekarzem wojskowym i podwójnym weteranem – powiedziałem zamiast tego, nalewając więcej wina burgundzkiego do trzech kieliszków. – Nie lubię rzeczy łatwych. Lubię rzeczy warte zachodu.

\- Ładnie powiedziane.

\- Wie pan, gdyby pana nie było… - powiedziałem wolno - …pewnie bym go nigdy nie miał. Mój dług względem pana jest o wiele większy.

Każde moje słowo było szczere, niczym w płynącej z serca dziękczynnej modlitwie. Nie jest łatwo zszokować Mycrofta Holmesa, a jednak mnie się to udało. Przez kilka sekund wbijał wzrok w swoje półki z książkami. Na półkach starannie poukładane stały numery „Strand" z opowieściami o jego bracie; opowieściami, które sam napisałem; opowieściami, które obecnie stawały się coraz gorsze; opowieściami, które obecnie naprawdę były niewiele warte, ale których – z własnych, osobistych powodów – nie byłem w stanie przestać pisać. Wreszcie znów skierował swoje nieco zamglone, szare oczy w moją stronę.

\- Jeśli naprawdę uważa pan swój dług za większy – mruknął – to widzę, że miałem rację.

Holmes wrócił do pokoju, poprawiając swój krawat. Nucąc pod nosem melodię walca, usiadł znów na krześle. Wystarczyło, że zerknąłem mu w oczy i już wiedziałem, że nie zażył narkotyku przez wzgląd na jutrzejszy dzień. Jego oczy były bardzo jasne, bardzo ostre i bardzo szare. A potem napotkały mój wzrok. Gdy tylko zobaczył moją twarz, a potem twarz Mycrofta, który unosił właśnie kieliszek z winem, nucenie ustało.

\- Czy mężczyzna może oddać mocz po trzech butelkach wina bez poddawania się analizie? – wymamrotał.

\- Sherlocku, czy przywiozłeś swoje skrzypce? – odparł jego brat.

Holmes przygryzł wargę, piorunując nas wzrokiem.

Zawahał się.

A potem, po kilku niewielkich pochlebstwach, zagrał.

Chciałbym, drogi czytelniku, uzyskać twoje wybaczenie, że nie powiem, co zagrał Holmes tamtej nocy, ale naprawdę nie pamiętam. Przenieśliśmy się do bawialni, nalaliśmy sobie porto, i grał przez ponad godzinę. Ale co grał? Wszystko i nic. Wolne, leniwe fugi unosiły się na spotkanie melancholijnych walców, w jednej chwili przechodzących w bez wysiłku zagrane fragmenty Chopina i Bacha; majaczyły chwiejne cienie rosyjskich cygańskich romansów, które zniknęłyby, gdyby wyciągnąć rękę. I sądzę, że tego dnia nie grał dla widowni. Sądzę, że grał dla siebie. Jak i powinien był zrobić w tych okolicznościach. Mój przyjaciel sunął smyczkiem po strunach, które zawsze były częścią jego samego, jakby opatrywał ukrytą ranę.

Cóż z tego, że wiedziałem, gdzie rana leży? Czyż mógłby mnie winić za to, że widziałem, iż jego serce nie przeżyje jego sławy? Gdybym zniszczył jeden z jego sekretów tak jak on bez końca sabotował moje sekrety… czyż można by szukać podłości w muzyce? Odpowiedź, oczywiście, brzmi nie. W muzyce nie było winy ani urazy. Mogła być mroczna, ale bez wyrzutów. Gdy jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, a palce bez wysiłku biegały po strunach, do moich uszu nie popłynął ani żal, ani oskarżenie.

A może nie była to rana. Jedynie głęboki, lekko uśmiechnięty smutek, który nigdy go nie opuści – podobnie jak kolejne fale pulsu – aż Holmesa nie będzie już wśród żywych, by go czuć.


	3. Chapter 3

Światło poranka, przy którym się ubieraliśmy, było ciemniejsze niż w Sussex, lecz ciemność ta była nam dobrze znana, jak miękki, wysłużony koc. Na nasze wytworne stroje na ślub założyliśmy czarne żałobne wstążki, gdyż między dwoma uroczystościami nie wystarczyłoby nam czasu, żeby się przebrać. Kiedy byłem już gotów, Holmes włożył swoje małe, srebrne okulary do wewnętrznej kieszeni przepięknie skrojonego płaszcza i podał mi ramię. Ująłem je, a następnie otworzyłem drzwi pokoju gościnnego.

\- Tylko cicho – szepnąłem.

\- Proszę cię – prychnął Holmes. – Mój brat ma doskonały słuch, lecz jeszcze bliższa doskonałości jest jego umiejętność przesypiania nawet i przemarszu stada bydła. Jego krzesło znajduje się tuż obok łóżka, a ja przestawiłem wszystkie zegary o godzinę. Pośpi smacznie przynajmniej do dziesiątej.

\- Będzie wściekły – stwierdziłem, gdy schodziliśmy po schodach Mycrofta.

\- Wiem – rozjaśnił się młodszy brat. – Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Nasza podróż trwała krótko… a może po prostu to ja nie chciałem dotrzeć do celu, który nastał tym prędzej. Cmentarz pełen był policyjnych wozów i znajomych twarzy. Nad rozkosznie zieloną trawą górowały czarne spodnie; czarne kapelusze płynęły pod zielonymi liśćmi; mroczne szepty wymieniali ludzie, którzy niegdyś sami byli zieloni, ale zestarzeli się i teraz zostały im jedynie wspomnienia. Uchyliłem kapelusza przed wieloma ludźmi, ale nie przed tyloma co Holmes. Mój przyjaciel z chmurną miną i zaciśniętymi wargami trwał u mego boku i ściskał dłonie ludziom, których – mógłbym przysiąc - nigdy nie poznaliśmy. Być może rzeczywiście ich nie poznaliśmy – sława mego przyjaciela zawsze go wyprzedza. Sherlock Holmes górował nad otaczającym nas tłumem policjantów z Yardu, ściskał jedną dłoń za drugą i zgadzał się z każdym słowem rozmówców, ale nic nie dodawał do rozmowy od siebie. Tak, to był dobry człowiek. Tak, będzie go brakować. Tak, jego dzieci miały szczęście, mając takiego ojca. Nie, nic nie umykało jego uwadze.

Słysząc to ostatnie _dictum_ nie mogłem nie zerknąć na mego przyjaciela, podczas gdy bezimienny inspektor oddalił się, gdacząc coś smutno.

\- …chyba że mowa o ważnym dla sprawy dowodzie – wymruczał Holmes pod nosem.

Przygryzłem wargi, by nie uśmiechnąć się z czułością, i zamiast tego ścisnąłem jego dłoń.

W końcu głosy zaczęły cichnąć, żałobnicy podnieśli głowy, i oto zjawił się Geoffrey Lestrade. Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji z nim porozmawiać. Stał u szczytu głębokiego grobu, ubrany w czarny strój żałobny, a w szczupłych dłoniach trzymał melonik. Ze swoim niskim wzrostem, pomarszczoną skórą, ciemnym płaszczem z soboli i malutkimi, ciemnymi oczkami prawdziwie wyglądał jak jakieś żyjące pod ziemią zwierzątko. Z namysłem przekręcił głowę najpierw w jedną stronę, a potem w drugą, najwyraźniej zamierzając przemówić. Obok stała udekorowana czarnymi wstążkami trumna. Wokół niego zebrał się tłum policjantów z Yardu. Znałem imiona każdego z nich. Po drugiej stronie grobu stała cała rodzina nieboszczyka, także sześcioro grubiutkich (i jedno wyjątkowo grubiutkie) wnucząt. Ich imiona również były mi znane.

Lestrade uniósł dłoń i zapadła zupełna cisza.

\- Nie mam zamiaru mówić tego, co już wszyscy wiedzą – zaczął – więc nie powiem, że Tobias Gregson był dobrym policjantem i znakomitym inspektorem. Nie powiem, bo brzmiałoby to tak, jakbym śmiał przypuszczać, że ktoś z państwa jeszcze tego nie wie. A przecież wiedzą to wszyscy. Tobias Gregson był nieocenionym wsparciem dla Yardu. Zaaresztował więcej przestępców niż potrafię zliczyć. Wszystkiego dokonał dzięki swojej nieustępliwości, doskonałemu oku i bystrości.

Holmes, słysząc to, mógł był zesztywnieć, ale nie zrobił tego. Zaledwie ujął mnie pod ramię, bo zawsze uważał Gregsona za jednego z najlepszych pracowników Metu, więc i tak go traktował. To znaczy – nieco mniej krytycznie niż wszystkich innych.

\- Nie, nie zamierzam państwa o tym przekonywać – mówił dalej Lestrade – bo przecież wszyscy są o tym przekonani. Ale chciałbym odpowiedzieć pewną historię. Kiedy dołączyłem do policji, byłem pewnym siebie chłoptasiem. Bardzo aroganckim, choć nie miałem po temu powodów, gotowym najpierw bić, a potem zadawać pytania, popełniającym głupie błędy, a jednak dumnym i drażliwym, jakbym pokonał samego diabła. Niektórzy z państwa o tym wiedzą – powiedział i wydawało mi się, że jego wzrok uniósł się ponad tłum i spojrzał prosto na Holmesa – a niektórzy z państwa nawet pomogli mi się zmienić. Ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi tego, co Tobias Gregson. Dopiero co zostałem inspektorem, zachowywałem się więc jeszcze gorzej niż gdy byłem posterunkowym… pokrzykiwałem na konstabli i beształem świadków. Zupełnie jakbym mógł w ten sposób szybciej prowadzić śledztwa, jakby to miało pomóc mojej karierze. Musiałem wydawać się rozpaczliwym żółtodziobem. Tak czy inaczej, właśnie zupełnie nie umiałem sobie poradzić ze śledztwem i z tego powodu warczałem na wszystko dookoła. Boże, ulituj się nad tymi, którzy są w gorącej wodzie kąpani… Przypadek sprawił, że także Gregson został właśnie awansowany i przydzielono go do tego samego śledztwa. Pewnego dnia, zaraz potem jak nakrzyczałem na konstabla za jakąś drobnostkę, której szczegółów teraz nawet nie pamiętam, Tobias zwrócił się do mnie i zapytał: „Uważa pan, że sprawy idą jak najgorzej?". Odparłem, że tak, idą źle. A on na to powiedział: „Czy to gorsze niż morderstwo męża? To, że już nigdy nie wróci, to, że dziecko płacze, i że nie jest pan mu w stanie wyjaśnić, co się dzieje?".

Lestrade przygryzł wargi i obrócił kapelusz w palcach.

\- Nie znalazłem klucza w ciągu jednej nocy – kontynuował po kilku sekundach. – Ani do śledztwa, ani do naprawy mojego charakteru. Nadal jestem dumny, a kilkoro z państwa miało być może okazję zauważyć, że bywam też popędliwy. – Kilkoro osób zaśmiało się cicho. – Ale tego dnia zmieniło się moje spojrzenie na świat. Ze względu na to, jak Tobias na niego patrzył. Oczywiście, że bywał równie butny co każdy chłystek, że za nic nie chciał ufać nieznajomym, że dostrzegałem jego błędy tak, jak on dostrzegał moje. Zażarcie darliśmy koty, gdy byliśmy młodzi i nie zapominam o tym. Ale nie byłbym tym człowiekiem, którym jestem teraz, gdyby nie zadał mi jednego prostego pytania. Chciałbym, żeby państwo to wiedzieli. Państwo wiecie, i ja wiem, że był dobrym człowiekiem. Ale sprawiał też, że inni stawali się lepszymi ludźmi. I jestem mu za to wdzięczny. Dziękuję.

\- To była jedna z najlepszych mów pogrzebowych, jakie słyszałem – powiedziałem, gdy powoli opuszczano trumnę do ziemi. – Znałeś tę historię o Gregsonie?

\- Nie – odpowiedział mój przyjaciel bardzo zmęczonym głosem. – Ale gdyby nie był martwy, uścisnąłbym mu z wdzięcznością dłoń. Lestrade'a doprawdy trudno było kiedyś znieść.

\- Niektórzy z tych ludzi mogliby powiedzieć to samo o pewnym detektywie konsultancie.

\- Detektyw konsultant jest tego świadom i pokornie przyjmuje, że jest dupkiem. Ale jest także – może o tym pamiętasz – geniuszem.

Uderzyłem lekko geniusza w ramię.

\- Pomyśleć, że dożyłem dnia, w którym naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać z Gregsonem – zamyślił się Holmes. – I nie mogę. To zgoła idiotyczne. Nigdy bym ci nie uwierzył, gdybyś chciał mnie przekonać, że taki dzień nadejdzie, kiedy miałem dwadzieścia pięć lat. Wówczas gapił się na mnie, jakbym był ruszającym się strachem na wróble.

Kiedy żałobnicy stojący wokół Lestrade'a zaczęli się rozchodzić, a ci poruszeni jego mową powoli udali się w stronę automobili, wreszcie przyciągnęliśmy jego uwagę. Podszedł do nas powoli, uchylając na pożegnanie kapelusz przed jedną z córek Gregsona. Jego oczy zamigotały, gdy na nas popatrzył.

\- Smutne okoliczności – powiedział, ciepło ściskając dłoń Holmesa, a następnie moją.

\- Ale bardzo dobra mowa – odparł Holmes, wyciągając w jego stronę otwartą papierośnicę.

Lestrade wziął dwa papierosy, jednego podał mnie, a potem pochylił się do zapalonej przez Holmesa zapałki.

\- Najlepsza, na jaką było mnie stać. Toby był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Można było na nim polegać, był prawy i solidny. Jak i większość z nas, Yardowców. Ale nie mogłem przecież powiedzieć, że rozwiązał morderstwa Rozpruwacza, prawda?

\- Nie mógł pan – zgodził się Holmes, wydmuchując dym z płuc. – Ale mimo to był dobry w swoim fachu, a jego rodzina została uszczęśliwiona. To już coś. A nawet więcej niż coś.

\- Panie Holmes! Panie Holmes! - Usłyszeliśmy znajomy głos.

\- Boże w niebiesie, no to koniec – wymamrotał Lestrade, zaciągając się mocno papierosem.

W naszą stronę kroczył nadinspektor Stanley Hopkins. Ten energiczny, ponad sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna wciąż przypominał uroczego szczeniaczka. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, chociaż ubrany był z odpowiednią do okazji powagą. Sunął ku nam z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią, jakby torował sobie drogę przez dżunglę maczetą. Kiedy stanął z oczekującym ramieniem przed Sherlockiem Holmesem, mój przyjaciel popatrzył na nie przez chwilę, a dopiero potem ujął dłoń nowoprzybyłego. W jego głęboko osadzonych oczach dostrzegłem walkę sympatii z irytacją.

\- Hopkins – powiedział przyjaźnie.

\- Tu pan jest. Wszędzie pana szukaliśmy – rzucił Lestrade sucho. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem.

\- Ach, czy rzeczywiście? – zakrzyknął Hopkins z zachwytem. – Doktorze Watson, to ogromna przyjemność móc pana zobaczyć. Panie Holmes, zbyt długo się nie widzieliśmy. Londyn ledwie sobie radzi pod pana nieobecność. My ledwie sobie radzimy. Ale dalej raźno maszerujemy naprzód, jak trzeba. Londyn maszeruje z policją pod ramię.

\- Tak, wywnioskowałem już, że miasto wciąż stoi – powiedział Holmes nie bez nutki sympatii. – Cudownie wiedzieć, że to dotyczy też Yardu. Jak pańska małżonka?

\- Liza czuje się wyśmienicie, dziękuję serdecznie, Panie Holmes, nie omieszkam przekazać jej pańskich serdecznych pozdrowień. Wszak powiedziała mi zaledwie kilka wieczorów temu: „Czasem wydaje się, że Londyn nie jest ten sam co kiedyś, prawda, Stanley?". A ja odparłem, że absolutnie, bez pana Sherlocka Holmesa nic nie jest takie samo. Liza nie odezwała się już potem słówkiem, więc musiała myśleć dokładnie tak samo. Bóg jeden wie, że przetrwaliśmy Wielką Wojnę, choć nie było łatwo. Ale zapewniam pana, panie Holmes, że mam tu wszystko na oku i myślę, że mógłbym pana zaskoczyć kilkoma wynalazkami, które sam zaprojektowałem. Moim podwładnym zawsze świecę przykładem jako człowiek, który dotrzymuje kroku odkryciom nauki, i pana w tym zasługa. Wyłączna zasługa pana Sherlocka Holmesa, czyż nie, inspektorze?

\- To możliwe – odparł Lestrade, brzmiąc, jakby zbierało mu się na mdłości.

\- No i proszę! Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson z powrotem w Londynie! Biedny Gregson byłby zaszczycony. Pokój jego duszy. Słyszałem, że przenieśliście się panowie do Sussex, to prawda? Do South Downs? Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak mężczyźni o takim wigorze jak panowie radzą sobie z ogromem wolnego czasu na wsi?

\- Hodujemy owce – powiedział Holmes z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Słucham?

\- Jesteśmy pasterzami – zgodziłem się uprzejmym tonem, biorąc Holmesa pod ramię.

Lestrade – Boże, błogosław tego człowieka – zaniósł się kaszlem. Odsunął od nas odrobinę i zgiął w pół, rzężąc beznadziejnie. Nie byłem świadkiem takiego widoku od paru ładnych lat i cieszyłem się, że znów mogę go oglądać.

\- Co pan powie – zdumiał się Hopkins.

\- Owszem, pasterzami – mówił dalej Holmes. – Czy pan wie, nadinspektorze, że przędząc wełnę, można w samym materiale zakodować pewne wzory i tym samym stworzyć niemożliwy do złamania szyfr? Ta metoda nigdy nie zawiodła nielicznych, którzy wyuczyli się trudnej techniki. Poproszono nas, byśmy zbadali to zagadnienie. Mówiąc w tajemnicy, zlecił to mój własny brat – dodał szeptem.

\- Wielkie nieba! – Hopkins rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Lestrade'a, który zdawał się tonąć na powietrzu. – Muszą panowie chyba zachować najściślejszą dyskrecję, biorąc udział w takim projekcie. Jakież obowiązki się z nim wiążą?

\- Wypasanie owiec – wyjaśniłem. – Karmienie owiec. Mycie owiec. Strzyżenie owiec. A więc, mówiąc najogólniej, dbanie o owce. Oczywiście, przez resztę czasu zajmujemy się przędzeniem zakodowanych wiadomości. Na razie do perfekcji opanowaliśmy szaliki, ale mamy nadzieję wkrótce nauczyć się robić swetry, które umożliwiają kodowanie o wiele bardziej skomplikowanych danych.

Niestety, w tym momencie zmuszeni byliśmy przerwać rozmowę, gdyż Lestrade wydał z siebie odgłos człowieka umierającego. Hopkins usłużnie podszedł do niego, by przyjacielsko uderzyć go w plecy, i kiedy ujrzał, że Lestrade wraca do siebie dzięki tej altruistycznej przemocy, z żalem się z nami pożegnał. Nasz nadinspektor zdawał się być bardzo zajęty i obowiązki wzywały go z powrotem do Yardu, ale wyraził nadzieję, że odwiedzimy go jeszcze podczas tej wizyty w Londynie. Uścisnąwszy ponownie nasze dłonie, Stanley Hopkins zniknął w tłumie.

\- Jak panowie to robią? – wyjęczał Lestrade, ocierając ręką czoło. – Jak? To nieludzkie.

Holmes i ja wymieniliśmy płomienne – naprawdę, niezwykle gorące – spojrzenia, które początek swój miały już w 1890 roku.

\- Holmes jest królem oszustów. – Uśmiechnąłem się. – Ja zaś byłem w armii. Oto wyjaśnienie.

\- Chyba złamaliście mi panowie żebro.

\- Mam sprawdzić?

\- Nie – jęknął, wreszcie się prostując, i skrzywił się. – Dziękuję, doktorze, ale nie. Niemniej było to bezcenne.

\- Jak zawsze, cieszy mnie, że mogłem się przysłużyć policji – powiedział Holmes beztrosko.

\- Cieszy mnie, że tu byłem. No dobrze – dodał Lestrade – są panowie odziani jakby wybierali się do pałacu Buckingham. To tam droga prowadzi?

\- Nie, na wesele. Och, proszę iść z nami! – zawołał Holmes, pstrykając palcami. – Obaj zostaliśmy poinformowani, że wolno nam przyprowadzić osobę towarzyszącą. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, w jakim celu.

Na wąskich ustach Lestrade'a pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Obecnie zapraszany jestem tylko i wyłącznie na rocznice przejścia na emeryturę oraz pogrzeby. Wesele byłoby miłą odmianą.

\- A więc zapraszamy. Ale najpierw musimy z Watsonem coś zrobić. Jeśli pozwoli pan… nie, nieważne, proszę iść razem z nami.

Kroki Holmesa są dłuższe niż moje i o wiele dłuższe niż kroki Lestrade'a, więc był już przed nami, kiedy wymieniłem z byłem inspektorem niepewne spojrzenia. Mój przyjaciel szedł bowiem w głąb cmentarza, nie zaś ku wyjściu, odbijając nieco w lewo, w stronę – Bóg jeden wie, z jakiego powodu – niewielkiego zagajnika. Próbując go dogonić, mijaliśmy kolejne kruszejące tablice nagrobkowe. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu Holmes ciągnie nas przez cmentarz, a Lestrade był nie mniej zdumiony. Byliśmy tam tylko my, zmarli, trawa i ptaki ponad nami.

\- Holmes, co ty wyprawiasz? – zawołałem. – Mamy tylko dwadzieścia minut!

Ale on niezmordowanie parł naprzód, z gracją mijając tablice, kamienie i nieco zardzewiałe żelazne barierki. W końcu dotarliśmy do niewielkiego spadku i zniknęliśmy z oczu reszcie żałobników. Przed nami znajdowała się niewielka łączka, a na niej rząd nagrobków, mauzoleum oraz pięć albo sześć czerwonych kamiennych tablic wmurowanych w ziemię. Holmes przystanął, ale szybko zobaczył to, czego szukał i gestem przyzwał nas bliżej. W końcu, po pokonaniu może pół kilometra, zatrzymaliśmy się przed niewielkim, trawiastym płatem ziemi pod rzędem wiązów. Ujrzeliśmy mały dołek w ziemi oraz łopatę.

\- Czyżbyśmy stracili wiewiórkę? – zapytał Lestrade.

Holmes spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale zrobił to bez większego przekonania. Podszedł do krawędzi dołka i przyzwał nas do siebie gestem.

A potem z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął niewielkie marokańskie pudełko.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrozumiałem, jak czuje się ktoś, czyje serce przestaje bić, to był to właśnie ten moment.

Lestrade przestał wpatrywać się w Holmesa, gdyż Holmes wpatrywał się we mnie. Zamiast tego spojrzał na mnie i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Dlaczego pan… no dobrze, jeden z panów musi mi powiedzieć, co tu, do cholery, się dzieje. Nic panu nie jest, Doktorze? Doktorze? Panie Holmes…

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedział miękko Holmes i podał Lestrade'owi pudełko. – Proszę zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

Lestrade uchylił pokrywkę. Wewnątrz, oczywiście, znajdowała się strzykawka. Gdy po chwili Lestrade pojął, co to znaczy, skierował znów niedowierzający wzrok na mojego przyjaciela.

Uzależnienie mego przyjaciela od narkotyków nie jest podyktowane pragnieniem rozrywki, modą czy poszukiwaniem przyjemności. Holmes uzależniony, gdyż to, co mieszka w jego głowie, jest częstokroć o wiele gorsze od moich najgorszych wyobrażeń. Lestrade jest tego doskonale świadom. Nie wiem, czy Holmes kiedykolwiek powiedział Lestrade'owi, jak właściwie pochłonął go mrok albo dlaczego jego brat wybrał celibat, lub czemu kokaina zastąpiła morfinę – przynajmniej przez większość czasu – zgodnie z umową, którą zawarliśmy wiele lat temu. Ale Lestrade zna ponure nastroje Holmesa i martwią go one. A mnie rozdzierają na strzępy.

Posłałem Holmesowi błagalne spojrzenie. Moje serce znów biło, choć o wiele, wiele za szybko.

\- Jesteś pewien? – wyszeptałem. – Czy jesteś naprawdę pewien, że możesz… że możesz?

Holmes wziął od byłego inspektora pudełko i zastanowił się nad moim pytaniem. Ale, zmarszczywszy brwi, szybko udzielił mi odpowiedzi. Rzucił mi przy tym niemal nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcę już nigdy więcej oglądać bardzo konkretnego wyrazu twojej twarzy. To aż takie proste. A więc tak – dokończył. – Jeśli tylko tego pragniesz. Mogę.

Powiedziawszy to, rzucił pudełko do dziury, którą najwyraźniej musiał wykopać ktoś zatrudniony przez niego tylko w tym celu. Sięgnął po łopatę i przykrył przedmiot ziemią.

Dziura wypełniła się bardzo szybko.

I już.

Muszę przyznać, że – mimo wielu lat, które spędziliśmy razem – Sherlock Holmes nieustannie mnie zadziwia,. Jest prawdziwym cudotwórcą, magikiem tworzącym niemożliwe, a mnie cały czas wolno patrzeć. To ogromny przywilej. Największy przywilej mego życia.

Holmes chwycił mocno długą rączkę łopaty, oparł się o nią, skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i rzucił nam obu ostre spojrzenie. Nagle wydał mi się bezbronny i najwyraźniej rzucał nam wyzwanie, byśmy powiedzieli coś głupiego, podłego, okrutnego albo po prostu nieodpowiedniego.

Nagle Lestrade odchrząknął.

\- Nie wiem, doktorze Watson, jak zazwyczaj panowie zabierają się do tych rzeczy – powiedział oniemiałym głosem. – Ale ja bym go w tym momencie pocałował.

Zatem właśnie to zrobiłem.

Wargi Holmesa poruszyły się mimowolnie pod moimi ze względu na wyrobiony przez kilkadziesiąt lat nawyk. Potem mój przyjaciel odetchnął głęboko i cofnął się nieco chwiejnie o pół kroku. Jego szczupła, przystojna twarz przybrała przy tym wyraz tak pełen zdziwienia, jakby nagle wyrosły mi skrzydła. Chwilę później, jeszcze na pół sekundy przed tym, jak się uśmiechnął, zarumienił się. Ale myślę, że i ja musiałem się zarumienić, gdyż walczyłem z wybuchem śmiechu, a Lestrade'owi zdecydowanie poróżowiały uszy. Holmes otworzył usta, szukając słów, a potem znów je zamknął. O ile dobrze pamiętam, zrobił tak dwukrotnie.

Dzięki Bogu, Lestrade zaklaskał w dłonie. Inaczej nie sądzę, by nasza trójka kiedykolwiek znalazła drogę wyjścia z tej cichej, błogosławionej łąki.

\- Cudowne – powiedział były inspektor i zaczął się wspinać po zboczu. – Absolutnie fantastyczne. Doskonałe. Boże, co za dzień. Chodźmy na wesele, panowie. Mam ochotę się napić.

Patrzyliśmy chwilę na drobne plecy Lestrade'a, a potem Holmes uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i rzucił w bok łopatę. Ruszyliśmy ramię w ramię za naszym przyjacielem.


	4. Chapter 4

Cieszyłem się na ślub Madeline Stokes od momentu, w którym go ogłoszono, podobnie zresztą jak Holmes. Muszę więc poświęcić kilka akapitów, by wyjaśnić powody leżące za tą radością.

Dawno, dawno temu – nie umiem wymyślić innego sposobu na rozpoczęcie tej opowieści – Sherlock Holmes był bardzo biedny. Mimo tej biedy wciąż płonął w nim ten sam płomień, naglący, by naprawić wszystkie niegodziwości, na jakie się natykał, oraz płomień, naglący, by utrzymywać się przy pomocy intelektu. W ten sposób mój przyjaciel rozpoczął działalność jako detektyw konsultant. Podówczas zarabiał na tym marne grosze, a zatem wyszukał mieszkanie za rozsądną cenę na Baker Street oraz nowego współlokatora (mężczyznę, który nosił imię John Watson). Wkrótce po tym, jak cała ta sytuacja została zaaranżowana (ku mojej nieskończonej satysfakcji), Holmesa odwiedziła biedna kobieta, Grace Stokes, która miała trójkę malutkich dzieci – Amy, Martina i George'a. Grace Stokes pragnęła, aby wrobić jej męża w morderstwo. Grace Stokes miała doskonałe powody, by pragnąć takiego obrotu spraw, gdyż horror, który jej mąż gotował jej potomstwu, nie powinien być udziałem tych, którzy nazywają siebie ludźmi.

Holmes nie przyjął sprawy, uznając ją za wątpliwą moralnie, ale podarował kobiecie pięćdziesiąt funtów, których sam nie miał. Pięćdziesiąt funtów, których nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pożyczyłby od człowieka, do którego wówczas się zwrócił.

Mój przyjaciel nie ma całkowicie zdrowych zmysłów. Dzięki Bogu.

Spłaciliśmy pięćdziesiąt funtów, ale nie o to chodzi w tej historii. Każdego kolejnego roku, dopóki dzieci nie dorosły (mieszkały ze swą ciotką w West Sussex dzięki nieoczekiwanej hojności osoby zupełnie im nieznajomej), Holmes otrzymywał list. Pisali go wspólnie Amy, Martin i George. Oczywistym było, że ich matka i ciotka nie zdradziły im zbyt wiele, każąc jedynie pisać do anonimowego dobroczyńcy. Lecz cóż to były za listy! Dzieci opowiadały Holmesowi o budowanych z gałęzi szałasach, o gorących pasztecikach i o kijkach, które magicznie stawały się różdżkami, jeśli tylko zanurzyć je trzy razy w pewnym strumieniu. Opowiadały mu – każde z osobna, choć ich listy wysyłane były w jednej kopercie – o drobnych pęknięciach serc i o tym, że pisały najlepsze dyktanda; o znalezionych martwych ptakach, które podkładały dorosłym, o ich poglądach na temat jadalności gulaszu; o każdej cudownej rzeczy, której Holmes powinien się dowiedzieć od swego dziecka, gdybyśmy mogli jakieś mieć. Zdecydowana większość Urwisów desperacko potrzebowała ojcowskiej porady od czasu do czasu, ale… mój przyjaciel zawsze uśmiechał się na widok listów od małych Stoke'ów. Nie był to uśmiech pełen dumy, chociaż na pewno mógłby taki być. Był to uśmiech pełen zwykłej ludzkiej dobroci.

Amy Ravenswood, z domu Stokes, zmarła w połogu w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Kiedy Holmes się o tym dowiedział, morfina uniosła swoją ohydną głowę. Opłakaliśmy dziewczynę rzewnie.

Martin Stokes zmarł bezżennie podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Walczył dzielnie za swą ojczyznę i został pochowany we Francji, jako ofiara pocisku w biodrze.

George Stokes pozostał w Anglii podczas wojny. Nie można było przecenić jego roli jako kierownika fabryki produkującej jedzenie w puszkach. Tym samym przysłużył się armii – ludziom takim jak ja – przy pomocy najlepszego nowoczesnego prowiantu (chociaż smakowało ono jak truchło konia). Miał córkę i syna, Emmę i Clive'a.

Clive i jego żona Meggie Stokes mają jedną córkę.

Ma na imię Madeline. Kiedy Holmes i ja otrzymaliśmy zaproszenie na jej wesele, żaden z nas nie był w stanie powstrzymać idiotycznego uśmiechu przez kolejne cztery godziny.

I oto wesele.

Przyjechaliśmy we trzech na tyle późno, że nie wchodziliśmy już do kościoła, lecz spod wielkich szarych wrót spoglądaliśmy na drobną postać w bieli, większą postać odzianą w granatowy żakiet, oraz na tłum około sześćdziesięciu weselników. Ceremonia szybko dobiegła końca, śluby zostały złożone i wszyscy ruszyliśmy spod kościoła do uroczych przestrzeni w pobliskim hotelu. Między nami kręcili się kelnerzy, nosząc ostrygi w lodzie, kieliszki z winem i talerze zimnych przekąsek. Światło dnia zaledwie zaczynało przygasać, gdy żyrandole nad nami rozbłysły równie ciepłym blaskiem. Nie mógłbym być bardziej zadowolony, nawet mimo wspomnienia o naszym dawnym koledze i jego spokojnym odejściu z tego świata.

\- Jestem panów dłużnikiem – powiedział Lestrade, przełykając kolejną ostrygę. – To moje pierwsze wesele od lat. Są po stokroć lepsze od pogrzebów.

Mój przyjaciel skłonił głowę niczym wielki, szary ptak, po czym opuścił nas, gdyż Madeline Rogers, z domu Stokes, właśnie przywołała go ruchem dłoni do siebie i swego oblubieńca. Jest to Dziewczyna ta jest osobą jakby utkana z lnu i kukurydzy, o orzechowych oczach i jasnych lokach okalających jej twarz. Jej mąż zaś jest od niej o wiele szczuplejszy i o wiele wyższy, z chudą twarzą o ostrych rysach i bardzo łagodnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Holmes przywitał się z nimi uprzejmie i zaczął rozmawiać z dżentelmenem, a moje gardło lekko się zacisnęło.

\- Skąd panowie znacie tę rodzinę? – spytał Lestrade, podając mi z tacki kieliszek pełen wina.

\- Holmes uratował dziadka panny młodej, gdy był małym chłopem – powiedziałem.

\- Ach. – Lestrade puścił oko i uniósł kieliszek. – Ależ oczywiście. A zatem zdrowie Sherlocka Holmesa. Niech żyje…

Geoffrey zamarł w pół słowa dokładnie w momencie w którym mój przyjaciel zbliżył się do nas. Holmes zastał nas z na wpół uniesionymi ramionami. Wpatrywałem się w nieruchomego Lestrade'a, gdy Holmes trącił moje ramię.

\- Zepsułeś inspektora policji.

\- Nic podobnego! – odparłem. Opuściłem ramię, uznając toast za niebyły. – Lestrade?

\- Proszę spojrzeć – szepnął. – Proszę spojrzeć.

Tłum rozstąpił się odrobinę i spojrzałem.

\- Ach – powiedział Sherlock Holmes z uśmiechem w głosie.

Na jednym z obitych aksamitnym pluszem krzeseł, rozmawiając z dwoma innymi paniami, siedziała kobieta. Była od nas może o dziesięć lat młodsza – na pewno nie przekroczyła jeszcze sześćdziesięciu pięciu lat. Część jej ubrania zasłaniała wielka paproć w doniczce. Nosiła żałobną suknię, przylegającą do ciała wedle najnowszej mody, drobne korale z gagatu oraz niezamierzenie uroczą, aksamitną obróżkę na szyi. Natychmiast zrozumiałem, czemu nasz towarzysz poświęcił jej całą swoją uwagę. Jej cera wskazywała na to, że niegdyś była blondynką, jednakże teraz jej włosy były całkowicie białe i spiętrzone na jej głowie tak, że przypominały puszystą chmurkę. Na kimś innym taka fryzura wyglądałaby śmiesznie, jednakże na niej – razem z jej słodką mimiką, z niebieskoszarymi oczami, jej szczerym uśmiechem i tendencją, by zacząć mówić, a następnie zamilknąć i słuchać – wydawała się jedynie figlarna i czarująca. Jedna z czarny rękawiczek, które trzymała w dłoni, miała dziurkę na palcu. Kobieta nieustannie skubała ją, następnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i przestawała.

\- Pan Holmes – powiedział Lestrade beznamiętnym głosem. – Potrzebuję pana Holmesa. Natychmiast, jeśli łaska.

\- Jest tuż obok.

\- Panie Holmes.

\- Tak? – spytał mój przyjaciel uprzejmie.

\- Potrzebuję, żeby pan… żeby to zrobił. Zrobił to teraz. To, co pan robi.

\- Zebrał miód? – mruknął Holmes z irytacją.

\- Nie, nie, żeby… wie pan, co…

\- Och. – Holmes parsknął cichym, lecz dosłyszalnym śmiechem. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągnął okulary i włożył je na nos. – No cóż. Obawiam się, że nie ma tego wiele.

\- Proszę powiedzieć – błagał Lestrade.

Holmes zakaszlał w pięść, maskując śmiech i sprostał jego prośbie.

\- Jest w żałobie od jakichś dwóch lat, a jej przyjaciele chcieliby, żeby darowała sobie te wiktoriańskie przyzwyczajenia. Oczywiście, ma francuskie korzenie, nigdzie indziej nie widuje się oczu w tej barwie. Cóż jeszcze… Mieszka milę… nie, dwie mile od hotelu, i przyszła tu pieszo, mimo przykrego faktu, że choruje na reumatyzm. Choruje niezbyt poważnie, ale niepodważalnie. Jest właścicielką nie mniej niż dwóch, lecz nie więcej niż trzech szkockich terierów, proszę wybaczyć, ale nie podam dokładnej liczby. Co za szkoda, że nie ma tu mojego bratu, powiedziałby to panu. Jest niezależna finansowo, ale jej dochody są dość ograniczone i nie stać jej na lekkomyślne ekstrawagancje. Nie cierpi wina, ale podczas toastu napije się szampana. Proszę bardzo.

\- Niewiarygodne! – wykrzyknąłem.

Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bardzo proste. Na pewno nie muszę panu mówić, że…

\- Nie. Nie musi pan – zgodził się Lestrade, a następnie wcisnął w wolną rękę Holmesa swój kieliszek i ruszył w stronę ładnej, młodej wdowy.

Holmes i ja patrzyliśmy za nim może przez trzy sekundy, a potem znaleźliśmy sobie inne rozrywki. Nie było to trudne, gdyż Clive Stokes ma bardzo szerokie grono znajomych. Patrzyliśmy na tancerzy, kosztowaliśmy potraw i wdawaliśmy się w przelotne dyskusje z niemal wszystkimi zebranymi, z których nikt nie żądał, bym opowiedział prawdziwe wersje moich opowiadań albo nie prosił Holmesa o podpis na rękawiczkach. Było cudownie.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? – spytał Holmes kilka godzin później, opierając dłoń na moich plecach, podczas gdy patrzyłem, jak Lestrade wiruje w walcu na niewielkim parkiecie z miną wyrażającą najwyższe niedowierzanie.

\- Jak mogę być zmęczony, skoro patrzę, jak słoń fruwa? – odparłem.

Chwilę później minęła nas młoda para. Szli nieco chwiejnie, zarumienieni od szampana, i uśmiechali się do wszystkich.

\- Czy myślał pan kiedykolwiek o małżeństwie, panie Holmes? – zawołał przyjaźnie Ned Rogers. – Polecam tę praktykę z całego serca!

\- I ja ją polecam! – odparł mój przyjaciel bez śladu wahania. – Z własnego doświadczenia.

Gdy późnym wieczorem pożegnaliśmy się z rozentuzjazmowanym Lestrade'em, wymusiliśmy na nim standardową obietnicę, że przyjedzie do nas na wieś. Następnego ranka, po moim sutym śniadaniu oraz kazaniu na temat przestawiania cudzych zegarów, którego wysłuchał Holmes, wymusiliśmy tę samą przysięgę na Mycrofcie. Około jedenastej Holmes zagwizdał i złapał pierwszą taksówkę, którą zobaczył. Ponownie pożegnaliśmy się z Londynem – miejscem bezmyślnym, okrutnym, surowym, ale jednak pięknym. A potem chwyciliśmy nasze bagaże i znaleźliśmy się na peronie. Powietrze było jasne, spokojne i zanieczyszczone, inni pasażerowie potrącali nas łokciami, a Holmes wyglądał na radosnego i wypoczętego.

Wcale nie chciałem wyjeżdżać.

\- Powinniśmy częściej tu powracać. Podróże wyczerpują twojego brata – zauważyłem, kiedy wsiedliśmy do pociągu. Myślałem o rękopisach, które donikąd nie prowadziły, o pociągach, które donikąd nie prowadziły, o nadziejach, które donikąd nie prowadziły.

\- Och, nic mu nie będzie – odparł Holmes, wrzucając nasze bagaże na półki. – To mu dobrze robi. Poza tym ogromnie lubi narzekać na pociągowe wibracje.

\- Nigdy nie tęsknisz? – zapytałem cicho, gdy usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i otworzył gazetę.

Holmes zerknął na mnie ponad swymi okularami.

\- Za Londynem?

\- Nie. Za Baker Street – mruknąłem. Te słowa znaczyły dla mnie tak wiele, że nie byłem w stanie wypowiedzieć ich głośniej.

Mój przyjaciel zdjął z nosa okulary, postukał nimi delikatnie o stronnicę, a jego oczy zrobiły się bardzo łagodne.

\- Oczywiście, że tęsknię – zapewnił mnie. – Jak mógłbym nie tęsknić?

\- Ja tęsknię potwornie.

\- Zauważyłem. Inaczej nie czułbyś potrzeby, by patrzeć na traktujące o Baker Street manuskrypty, które najwyraźniej tylko cię dekoncentrują.

Wcale nie dlatego patrzyłem na dręczące mnie manuskrypty. Ale ugryzłem się w język i patrzyłem za okno, gdy pociąg ruszał. Trawa rosnąca za torami była sucha, przysypana cegłami, kawałkami betonu i kamieni, które leżą wszędzie w mieście. Pomyślałem o ostatnich trzech manuskryptach, z których żaden nie dał mi nawet odrobiny radości przy tworzeniu, a z których każdy brzmiał jak żałosna imitacja mojego stylu. Zamknąłem oczy.

\- Kochanie?

Otworzyłem je.

\- Wrócimy do Londynu, kiedy zechcesz – powiedział, zanim znów założył okulary na nos, a oczy zwrócił na gazetę. – Obiecuję ci to… dwa lata to zbyt długo, nawet jeśli z tego sześć miesięcy jest spędzonych w Paryżu, jedząc rzeczy stworzone całkowicie z masła. I tęsknię za Baker Street. Tęsknię za nią każdego dnia. Ale nie muszę tęsknić za tobą i to ma znaczenie.

Oczywiście miał rację. Więc pomyślałem o moich przeklętych manuskryptach, ugryzłem się w język i powiedziałem sobie, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Czułem nadchodzącą burzę, ale powiedziałem sobie, że nigdy się ona nie rozpęta. Potrzeba tylko milczenia, czasu i jeszcze jednego opowiadania. A potem jeszcze jednego. I jeszcze jednego.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do Sussex, modliłem się już tylko, bym był w stanie napisać ich wystarczająco wiele, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

Długo wisząca w powietrzu kłótnia znalazła ujście nazajutrz. Zapadało popołudnie o barwie miodu, powietrze w ogrodzie pełne było pszczół oraz koniczynowego pyłu kwiatowego. Po zadbaniu o swój ogród Holmes wszedł do domu, aby schronić się przed najmocniejszym słońcem. Jak zwykle mi towarzyszył, zajmując w ciszy miejsce po drugiej stronie pokoju. Lubi mieć mnie w zasięgu wzroku, chociaż nigdy nie jest w tym nachalny. Czułem zapach, który emitował – woń wyrwanych chwastów, której nie zdołał do końca zmyć z palców, oraz ciepło soczystych jabłek, bijące z jego bladej skóry. Ja zaś akurat pracowałem nad rękopisem – opowiadaniem o mordercy, który włamał się do kuchni. Udało mi się sprawić, by jego ohydna zbrodnia brzmiała jak zbiorowa kradzież, co z kolei brzmiało niemal jak opowiadanie „Abbey Grange", chociaż, oczywiście, miała ona miejsce. Cisnąłem piórem przez cały salon. Holmes uniósł wzrok znad małego stolika, na którym zajmował się wklejaniem wycinków gazet do albumu. Jego brwi były zmarszczone w niedowierzaniu.

\- Wybacz – powiedziałem lekko. – Oczy mi się zmęczyły.

\- Nieprawda – odparł zimnym głosem. – Jeśli już zamierzasz mnie okłamywać, przynajmniej wysil się odrobinę.

Zazgrzytałem zębami. Czasem wydawało mi się, że życie z przezroczystą skórą jest wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe. Zamiast podjąć wyzwanie, poszedłem po pióro leżące na podłodze.

\- Powiedz mi – mówił dalej Holmes, nie przestając wklejać wycinków do albumu – czy moje pieniądze stały się z jakiegoś powodu nieczyste w twoich oczach?

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nieczyste – powtórzył. – Brudne. Czy też może potrzebujesz jakiegoś zakupu, za który nie chcesz płacić z moich pieniędzy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparłem nieledwie z przerażeniem.

\- Czyżby więc obrzydzały cię twoje własne niemałe tantiemy?

\- Dlaczego…

\- Czyżbyś zdefraudował znaczną sumę z naszego wspólnego konta i usiłował ją z czegoś pokryć? Może masz dziecko w sekrecie? A może twoje upodobanie do hazardu stało się problemem?

\- Nie – warknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I doskonale wiesz, że usiłujesz mnie celowo rozwścieczyć.

\- Naprawdę? No cóż, skoro nie piszesz dla pieniędzy, to najwyraźniej piszesz dla czystej przyjemności. Wszystko jasne.

Opadłem na kanapę. Czułem się zupełnie wyczerpany.

\- Proszę, nie kłóćmy się z powodu mojego pisania – zabłagałem. – Całe moje życie pisałem. Potrzebuję tego.

W największym zdenerwowaniu rzucił pędzelek z klejem na stronnicę i wstał. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, gdy zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

\- Ty – zaczął ostrożnie – dość często pisywałeś, to prawda. Nigdy natomiast nie zmuszałeś się do pisania jak jakiś niewolnik na pokładzie galery, który nieustannie męczy się z bolesnymi zadaniami. Dlaczego więc teraz to robisz, Johnie? Dlaczego?

\- To nie jest bolesne – zaprotestowałem z rozpaczą.

\- Chyba że się próbujesz za coś ukarać, ale nie widzę ku temu podstaw – mówił dalej, postukując czubkiem palca o wargi. – Nikt chyba cię nie szantażuje, by dostać więcej opowiadań, to byłoby absurdalne… prawda? Na pewno powiedziałbyś mi o tym. Jak to więc jest?

Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić, przewróciłem więc tylko oczami.

\- Doskonale – stwierdził wesoło. – W takim razie zabraniam ci pisać o mnie więcej opowiadań.

Moje serce załomotało. Wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy i wykrztusiłem tylko krótkie:

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając ramiona w górę. – Od lat nie widziałem cię takim rozdartym, a teraz cierpisz na moich oczach, w naszym własnym domu! Dlaczego nie wolno ci przestać, skoro twoje opowiadania stają pomiędzy nami? Skoro przez nie opowiadasz mi idiotyczne kłamstwa o bólach głowy, oczu, ramienia i dłoni? Powiedz mi, Boże, powiedz mi dlaczego nam to robisz, nie umiem tego wydedukować i zmysły tracę z tego powodu! Przestań je pisać.

\- Nigdy w świecie nie mogę ich przestać pisać – jęknąłem. – Nie mogę przestać cię upamiętniać. Nigdy.

\- Ależ, do ciężkiej cholery, dlaczego? Watsonie, to niedorzeczne! Nie muszę pojawiać się co kilka miesięcy w jakichś pisemkach, by wiedzieć, że żyję, więc dlaczego…

\- Bo nie opuścisz mnie, dopóki nie przestanę o tobie pisać – wykrztusiłem.

Holmes zatrzymał się w pół kroku i w milczeniu się obrócił, by na mnie spojrzeć. Miałem wrażenie, ze rzeczywistość zmieniła się w kryształ i wszystko mogło ją zmiażdżyć. Jego blade, wąskie usta były przez chwilę bardzo nieruchome.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Nie chciałem, by kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Był to wszak absolutny nonsens, który sprawiał tylko, że czułem się jak starzec.

Więc, oczywiście, odkrył prawdę.

Potem usłyszałem długie, ciche kroki. Mój przyjaciel przysiadł się do mnie na kanapie, objął mnie ramionami i nagle moja głowa bardzo łatwo wtuliła się w jego szyję.

\- Nie mogę przestać – szepnąłem. – Muszę pisać. Tak długo, jak będę opisywał wspaniałe rzeczy, których dokonujesz i to, jak niezwykłym człowiekiem jesteś, będziesz dostarczał mi nowych opowieści. Będziesz dokonywał nowych wspaniałości, a ja je zapiszę, i tak będzie się to toczyło przez całą wieczność, więc nie, nie przestanę. Nie dbam o to, że są złe, głupie albo powtarzalne. One cię tu zatrzymają. Ja cię tu zatrzymam. Gdybym przestał, gdyby zabrakło miejsca, by rozgłaszać twoje wspaniałe dokonania, to…

\- …to by oznaczało, że już mnie nie ma, by dostarczać ci nowych materiałów. Dobrze, kochanie – szepnął w moje włosy. – Dobrze.

Wiele trzeba, by wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, a jeśli już do tego dojdzie, umiem odzyskać panowanie nad sobą na tyle szybko, by nie martwić żadnego z nas. Ale tym razem moje dłonie drżały i oddychałem nierówno, chociaż moje oczy pozostały suche jak zwykle. Siedzieliśmy więc, a palce mego przyjaciela wędrowały w kółkach po moich plecach i karku, aż w końcu mogłem wziąć głęboki wdech i spojrzeć na niego. Kiedy mój wzrok napotkał jego oczy, okazały się bardzo dalekie, tak jak zwykle, gdy rozwiązuje najtrudniejsze z zagadek. Niegdyś wyglądały tak bardzo często, ale ostatnimi czasy nie było po temu powodów. Zdumiało mnie, że ten wzrok pojawił się w naszym salonie. A potem Holmes wstał.

\- Chodź ze mną – powiedział, wyciągając do mnie dłoń.

\- Holmes…

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać, Doktorze, i teraz jest na to właściwy moment. Chodź.

Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, gdy wstałem i ująłem jego rękę. Teraz sam już nie wiem – być może uczyniłem to po prostu z siły przyzwyczajenia. Ostatecznie zawsze podążam jego śladem, nawet jeśli nie ma po temu powodów. Pociągnął mnie za sobą poprzez jadalnię i niewielki korytarz do naszej biblioteki, która – w przeciwieństwie do naszego gabinetu – znajduje się na parterze i jest po prostu maleńkim pomieszczeniem wypełnionym od podłogi po sufit książkami. Znajdują się tam dwa krzesła z wysokimi oparciami, niewielki, ciężki stół oraz cztery ściany zastawione woluminami. Nic więcej. Nie ma nawet okna. Ostatecznie Holmes jest zapalonym bibliofilem, ja zaś zapalonym czytelnikiem, więc ten pokój jest nam potrzebny. Holmes wprowadził mnie tam za sobą, zapalił światło, a następnie chwycił moje ramiona, obrócił mnie i postawił naprzeciwko bardzo długiego rzędu żółtych gazet.

Magazyny Strand.

Nie chciałem tam być, nie chciałem na nie patrzeć, zesztywniałem więc tak bardzo, że dłonie mego przyjaciela uspokajająco pogładziły moje ramiona, podczas gdy on przytulił wargi do mojego ucha.

\- Nie piszesz ich z powodu, który właśnie mi przedstawiłeś. Piszesz je z innych powodów. Nie dlatego, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu.

\- Nie? – wybuchnąłem. – A zatem ty, który ich nie piszesz, znasz prawdziwy powód, czy tak? W przeciwieństwie do mnie, który jest ich autorem?

\- Tak. Dokładnie tak.

\- No więc co ja, do cholery, robiłem przez cały ten czas?

\- Przedstawiałeś mnie samemu sobie.

Dłonie Holmesa zniknęły z moich ramion. Odsunął się odrobinę i oparł o krawędź ciężkiego stołu. Wyjął papierośnicę i zapałki, leniwie zapalił jeden papieros i przesunął wzrokiem po długim rzędzie magazynów. To nie był tylko Strand. Stały tam też Colliers, miesięcznik Lippincotts oraz Liberty. Wszystkie ustawione były w porządku chronologicznym, wedle daty wydania, i przyprawiały mnie o mdłości. A ja nie rozumiałem ani słowa z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Coraz bardziej pragnąłem stamtąd uciec.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że już rozumiem – powiedział Holmes łagodnie, wycierając z ust drobinkę tytoniu. – Od momentu, w którym cię poznałem, miałem wobec ciebie same najlepsze intencje. I od czasu w którym cię poznałem, nie udawało mi się ciebie uszczęśliwić. Z tego powodu długo sądziłem, że jestem… widzisz, myślę o sobie jako o niebezpieczeństwie. Wyobraź sobie, że jeżozwierz zakochuje się w meduzie, a meduza odpowiada mu miłością… taki związek skutkowałby w dość nieciekawych rezultatach – mówił dalej z suchym półuśmieszkiem. – Rezultatach łamiących serce. I ja też do takich doprowadziłem. Ale przez cały ten czas pokazywałeś mi, kim tak naprawdę jestem, i dopiero przez ostatnie kilka lat docierało do mnie, jak doskonałą pracę zrobiłeś. Widzisz, nie uważam się za bohatera. I nigdy się za niego nie uważałem. Jestem człowiekiem, który ubóstwia zagadki, którego dręczy jego własny mózg i który wolałby, żeby świat wyglądał inaczej niż ten, który poznał jako chłopiec. To wszystko dość egoistyczne pobudki, nawet jeśli motywują do rozwiązywania zbrodni. I czuję, John, że tak często upadam. Wydaje mi się, że upadam bez końca. Ale kiedy czytam twoje historie, zaczynam przez moment zauważać, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej jestem tym, kim może się stać głęboko sprzeczny, próżny, tępy, ograniczony drań, jeśli tylko ktoś go wystarczająco mocno kocha.

Urwał, by zaciągnąć się papierosem. Nie odrywał wzroku od chudych magazynów na półce. Cieszyło mnie to niezmiernie, gdyż w moich oczach wreszcie stanęły łzy. Gdyby dał mi wystarczająco długą chwilę, udałoby mi się ich pozbyć mruganiem. A wtedy znów na mnie spojrzał.

\- Och, dajże spokój – powiedział łagodnie. – Chcesz poznać jedną z moich tajemnic?

Nie byłem w stanie mówić, skinąłem więc tylko głową.

\- Jak myślisz, co zrobiłem, kiedy przebywałem na kontynencie, łamiąc twoje serce i uciekając przed postrzałami, przeczytawszy ten fragment z „Krzywoustego" o ptakach ciągnących do latarni morskiej?

Mogłem tylko pokręcić głową.

\- Spędziłem całe popołudnie szlochając jak irlandzka wdowa. Musiałem kupić jeszcze jedną gazetę, bo własną zniszczyłem. No właśnie. Teraz już wiesz.

Jedyną możliwą odpowiedzią na to śmiertelnie poważne wyznanie był śmiech, więc się roześmiałem. Roześmiałem się i odkryłem, że nadal miałem łzy w oczach, ale mogłem już patrzeć na moje utwory, na tysiące słów, które poświęciłem tego jednemu człowiekowi, więc śmiałem się z tego rzędu gazet z całej duszy. Holmes uśmiechnął się szeroko i stanął za mną. Ręką, w którą trzymał papierosa, objął moje ramiona i delikatnie przytulił swoją głowę do mojej.

\- Spójrz na nie – wymruczał. – Pomyśl, kochanie, o wszystkich ludziach, którzy je czytają. O wszystkich ludziach, którzy opłakali moją trzyletnią śmierć, a którzy nawet mnie nie poznali. O ludziach w odległych krajach czytających je w różnych językach. O ludziach, którzy przeczytają je w przyszłości. O wszystkich, którzy pomyślą o mnie, śmiejąc się z Yardu. Nie będę zaskoczony, jeśli brytyjska publika będzie je czytać przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat. Cała twoja miłość, cały twój talent zebrane w jednym miejscu. I wszystko po to, by przekonać mnie, że jestem bardziej osobą, za którą ty mnie masz, niż osobą, za którą sam się mam. To cud.

Pochyliłem się, by zaciągnąć jego papierosem, a on wyciągnął smukły palec i wyjął z półki ostatni tom. To był magazyn Liberty, marzec tego samego roku. Otworzył go. Potem, wciąż obejmując moje ramiona, uniósł go do naszych oczu.

\- „To klej, Watsonie" – przeczytał z pewnym rozbawieniem. – „Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości".*

Potrząsnąłem głową z powodu tego smutnego, bezbarwnego, beznamiętnego zdania i znów się roześmiałem.

\- Czy wiesz, że ja też bez końca upadam? – wyszeptałem, kiedy śmiech ucichł. – Po prostu w inny sposób.

\- Wiem. Ale niech ten tom będzie ostatnim, Johnie – zaproponował mój przyjaciel, odkładając magazyn na półkę. – Proszę. Tyle lat zabierałeś głos by opowiedzieć moją historię… prawda? W bólu, w szczęściu, w każdym innym stanie ducha. Wystarczy. Nie utrzymujesz mnie przy życiu – już mnie unieśmiertelniłeś. Nigdy nie umrę. Oto dowód, tuż przed tobą. Po prostu bądź przy mnie, uciekaj przed moimi pszczołami, śmiej się z faktu, że, mimo moich ogrodniczych talentów, za nic nie jestem w stanie wyhodować przyzwoitych rzodkiewek, i…

Nigdy nie dowiem się, czego jeszcze ode mnie oczekiwał, bo obróciłem się w jego ramionach i pocałowałem go. Można przypuszczać, że pocałunki i tak w końcu pojawiłyby się na tej liście. Jego oddech na chwilę zamarł, potem klatka piersiowa z powrotem uniosła się, papieros upadł między nas wypalając dziurę w dywanie, ale zdusiłem go na ślepo butem, gdyż i we mnie buzował płomień. Uznałem, że przypalone dywany są dla nas równie mało znaczące jak nieskończone manuskrypty. Wszak jego ramiona na moich plecach były silne i pozostaną takie jeszcze przez lata, i był mój, i nigdy nie należał do nikogo innego, cały ten czas pozostał moim, i był wszystkim. Wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek chciałem. A teraz chyba o tym wiedział.

Wreszcie o tym wiedział.

Odsunąłem się, oddychając ciężko i podniosłem na niego wzrok.

\- Zmiana planów? Bardzo dobrze. Ale sam sobie nie poradzę.

\- Proszę?

\- Potrzebuję cię – odparłem. – Jeszcze jeden pogrzeb. Jeszcze tylko jeden, Sherlocku Holmesie, a potem będziemy mieć je wszystkie za nami.

Niemożliwie i niepraktycznie byłoby wykopać dziurę, która pochowałaby wszystkie moje nieskończone rękopisy. Więc Holmes poszedł do stosu kamieni na tyłach naszego ogrodu, na których czasem, podczas letnich nocy, rozpalaliśmy wielki ogień; gdzie kiedyś upiekliśmy gęś i zjedliśmy ją przy pomocy tylko i wyłącznie noży, talerzy i palców; i podpalił sporą ilość chrustu, i pilnował jej, dopóki węgle nie były czerwone i wygłodniałe, dopóki czerwone, zmęczone słońce nie skryło się za najbliższym wzgórzem.

Trudno było rzucić pierwszy stos papieru na ogień i patrzeć, jak zmienia się w popiół. Było trudno nawet z ręką Holmesa na moim ramieniu. Nawet mimo świadomości, że ma rację i że rozumie.

Ale potem było prościej, a potem okazało się to naprawdę zabawne, a potem czerpałem już z tego czystą przyjemność, a potem staliśmy i patrzyliśmy jak setki stron – dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć osobnych porcji bardzo źle napisanych opowiastek, noweli i sztuk – płynie w powietrzu do morza i w końcu przestaje istnieć.

\- Wróćmy do środka – powiedział mój przyjaciel, gdy papiery zniknęły, a na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Wieczory w Sussex zapadają bardzo szybko; szybciej niż gdziekolwiek, gdzie kiedykolwiek mieszkałem.

\- Co więc mam robić dziś wieczorem? - zapytałem go radośnie, kiedy szliśmy przez ciemniejący ogród, mijając wspaniałe kłącza zielonego groszku, okręcającego się wokół tyczek, i grządki sałaty, marchewki, ziół i pomidorów, których słodki aromat unosił się w powietrzu.

\- Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem od czasów Aleksandra Wielkiego, który unieśmiertelnił swojego kochanka – zażartował Holmes. - Coś wymyślisz.

A więc po obiedzie, jeszcze w jadalni, Holmes nieuważnie zagrał bolesną, piękną melodię na skrzypcach, która brzmiała jak jesienny zmierzch w Londynie. Ja poczytałem Dantego, napisałem kilka listów, a potem patrzyłem w ogień. Siedziałem w fotelu, po prostu opierając się o poduszki. Po chwili skuliłem się jak kot, zacząłem myśleć o morskich podróżach i nagle zapragnąłem pisać, i wymyślałem imiona dla kapitanów, dla majtków pokładowych i dla szlachetnych tubylców. Pozwalałem umysłowi zastanawiać się nad czarnymi morzami, śmiałymi ratunkami i wyspami, gdzie bohaterowie przechodziliby testy przygotowane przez Naturę i Przeznaczenie. Ale tak naprawdę nie robiłem absolutnie nic.

I byłem szczęśliwy.

\- Ta melodia trochę przypominała mi nas – powiedziałem, kiedy położyłem się z Holmesem do łóżka kilka godzin później.

\- Ta melodia bardzo przypomina nas – odparł spokojnie, sięgając po swoje okulary leżące na szafce nocnej, a potem spojrzał na mnie. - Myślałem o niej od wielu, wielu lat. Jest prawie skończona.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Jak ją nazwiesz? Zawodzenie za Tymi, Którzy Bez Końca Upadają?

Parsknął czystym, wibrującym śmiechem.

\- Och, dzięki Ci, Chryste. Dzięki każdej dobrej rzeczy. Wróciło ci poczucie humoru. Nie masz pojęcia, jak tęskniłem... Och, do diabła z tym, tak ją nazwiemy, jeśli tego chcesz.

Przygryzłem wargę.

\- Nie. To nie zawodzenie. Potrzebuję synonimu.

Jego brwi drgnęły. Zdjął okulary i z namysłem przygryzł jeden z zauszników. Oprawki były srebrnoszare, jak jego włosy. „Pasują mu" - pomyślałem po raz tysięczny. Zawsze czujny biograf w mojej głowie podpowiedział mi, że pierwszy raz potrzebował ich w 1921 roku. Kupił je na Regents Street, a kiedy pierwszy raz je założył, chciałeś go pocałować, ale nie mogłeś. Więc zamiast tego zaciągnąłeś go do starej księgarni, w której musiał je założyć, by widzieć tytuły i wpatrywałeś się w niego przez czterdzieści minut, a on kupił wysłużony egzemplarz Petrarki po francusku, który pachniał jak strych, ale był bardzo piękny i oprawiony w szmaragdową skórę.

Miałem to wszystko w pamięci. Ale teraz nie potrzebowałem tego zapisywać. Ja wiedziałem, on wiedział i, ostatecznie, wszystko już przeżyliśmy.

Cała reszta świata mogła nareszcie odwrócić wzrok.

\- Elegia?

\- Lepiej – przyznałem. - Ale nadal daleko do ideału.

\- Lament?

\- Nigdy – powiedziałem, wierząc w to całym sercem. - Ani razu.

Holmes uśmiechnął się do mnie. Był to nagły, czuły uśmiech, który rozciągnął jego kurze łapki w niezliczone, drobne bruzdy wokół oczu.

\- A więc oda – zasugerował.

\- Może.

\- „Może" mi nie wystarcza. Motyw.

\- Nudne.

\- Studium.

\- Zbyt suche.

\- Hymn?

\- Nareszcie! - zawołałem, przysunąłem się i pocałowałem kącik jego ust, unoszący się w górę w uśmieszku. Pochyliłem się jeszcze raz, gdy odsunął się, drocząc się ze mną, i skubnąłem jego podbródek. - Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Wiedziałem. Znowu wygrałeś. Jesteś geniuszem, wiesz o tym? Masz wyjątkowy dar. Jesteś genialny, wspaniały, nieśmiertelny, jesteś...

\- Wystarczy! - roześmiał się, chwytając lekko w palce kosmyk moich włosów. - Wystarczy. Chodź już tutaj. Zgaś lampę.

KONIEC

* Za opowiadaniem „Stary dwór Shoscombe" w tłumaczeniu Zofii Wawrzyniak; „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa".


End file.
